La Maldicion De Una Androide y Un Sayayin
by ThePhantomFanfics
Summary: Que Soy yo? Una Androide...Una humana...No lo se lo único que se es que necesitó terminar con mi sufrimiento. La única forma de hacerlo ante mis ojos es acabar con mi único y mas grande amigo que alguna vez pude tener y si tan si quiera...si tan si quiera no hubiese sido secuestrada por la patrulla roja me hubiese gustado permanecer junto a tal peculiar hombre. Son
1. 1:1

-El cantar de los pájaros y el aroma de las rosas inundaban la hermosa pradera de aquella montaña conocida como la montaña Paos.

En ella una hermosa castaña de sublime figura se encontraba admirando la hermosura de la madre tierra, una bata de científico cubría su cuerpo y con ello un vestido de cuadros de color rojo y azul resaltando aun mas su hondeado cabello.

Sus ojos tan azules como el mar eran adornados por unas gafas cuadradas dandole un toque único.

Lo que mas resalta de tal mujer era su mirada, una mirada la cual reflejaba una calma y serenidad digna de admirar pero detrás de esa mascara se ocultaba su verdadero sentir,

Sus verdaderas intenciones, sus verdaderos anhelos y sueños.

Comenzó a abrirse paso entre las hermosas rosas rojas que brillaban con intensidad a causa de la luz del sol.

Sus manos se deslizaban entre cada una de ellas mientras que una vez mas volvía a recordar a su primer amigo el cual en un pasado ya lejano podria jurar que era la persona mas allegada a su persona.

Goku...

Tan solo el pronunciar de ese simple nombre hacia que su ser se estremeciese y con ello miles de sentimientos inundaran su ser.

Sus hasta ahora delicados y finos rasgos se transformaron de un momento a otro en un ceño sumamente fruncido y un sentimiento se alzaba sobre los demas con notable diferencia.

Enojo.

Su ira comenzó a hacerse palpable y sus puños cerrados en furia lo demostraban aun mas.

El ambiente del lugar paso de ser uno tranquilo y relajante a uno hostil y deprimente.

Su aura, su aura se alzaba en una columna rosada con impotencia y lo que antes era una pradera llena de vida y prosperidad ahora tan solo quedaba un lugar que parece nunca haber sido habitado por la madre naturaleza.

Sus ojos consumidos por la ira y el odio pasaron a transformarse en tristeza y un vacío inundo sus orbes y con ello su enorme poder descendía tan rapido como habia incrementado.

Sus rodillas cedieron no por el cansancio que supuso liberar una ínfima parte de su energia si no por el sentimiento de tristeza que golpeo a su ser con fuerza.

Su mirada se encontraba en el poco pasto que sobraba de lo que alguna vez fue una pradera y de sus ojos comenzaron a escurrir incontables lagrimas que caían al suelo como si de una cascada se tratase.

Yo, yo necesito acabar contigo Son Goku para poder liberarme de lo que siento hacia ti esa esa es la unica forma de darme paz...

Sus palabras sonaban descompuestas, su ser lo estaba aun mas y su cabello moviéndose a causa del viento era lo único que se podia ver provenir de tal mujer.

El sonido de los golpes se escuchaba con fuerza en el planeta de la deidad mas importante del universo siete.

Las ondas de choques se materializaban sin problema pudiendo ser vistas a simple vista en el cielo de aquel lugar.

Los gritos de un sayayin de sangre pura se escucharon a lo largo y ancho del campo, sus ojos plateados brillaban a la lejanía con luz propia y un aura morada y plateada se vislumbraba en el hogar del hakaishin.

Mientras que en el suelo hay yacian dos seres un angel y un híbrido de sayayin ambos solo miraban la pelea con detenimiento ansiosos del resultado.

Incluso el poderoso tenshi el cual no podia negar que el desenlace de esta pelea le generaba bastante curiosidad ya que seria la primera vez en la historia del universo siete que un mortal venciese o al menos le diese tal pelea a un dios destructor.

No obstante y a pesar de la ligera superioridad del sayayin por la tecnica del migate no gokui, el resultado fue un tanto predecible.

El brillo plateado en los ojos de goku comenzó a desvanecerse y con ello tal estado que era aun bastante incomprensible para los mismos dioses.

Bills sin ninguna duda al notar esto no desaprovecho la oportunidad para soltarle un cabezazo al ahora peli negro y proceder a enterrar su rodilla en el estomago del mismo, para finalmente rematarlo con una patada ascendente que le dio en la barbilla al desafortunado goku.

Su cuerpo ascendía aun mas y por poco estuvo a punto de llegar a la estratosfera del pequeño pero resistente planeta de la deidad.

La cual ya se encontraba esperándolo para recibirlo con un golpe de mazo con ambas de sus manos juntas y mandar en picada al casi inconsciente sayayin.

Un gesto de derrota se formo en el rostro del segundo hijo del llamado Son goku al ver sentir el ki de su padre por los suelos sin embargo fuera de peligro.

Un sonido semejante a la explosion de una bomba se produjo al momento de que el cuerpo del peli negro choco contra el suelo y con ello se produjo un enorme crater de dimensiones monstruosas,

incluso Bills desde su posición podia ver tal cosa con relativa claridad.

Vaya vaya y tan cerca estaba de que goku-san por fin superara al señor bills, el comentario del azulado ser no se hizo esperar.

pero mi papa se ah vuelto muy fuerte no es asi señor whiss, la pregunta del menor de los Son atrajo la atención del angel el cual solo miraba como Son Goten recuperaba nuevamente su casi eterno buen animo,

Sin duda era hijo de Goku.

Asi es pequeño goten tu padre ah mejorado bastante si lograse controlar el migate no gokui de forma perfecta sin duda superaría al señor bills.

Hay estaba una vez mas la sonrisa del guerrero de sangre pura reflejada en las facciones de su segundo hijo el cual a pesar de tener actualmente dieciséis años se comportaba como si aun tuviese doce, incluso siete y una vez mas whiss volvió a afirmar que tal chico sin duda era una copia exacta de su padre.

En el crater un peli negro yacia tendido sin consciencia alguna y eso muy bien lo sabia goten el cual solo recogió entre sus manos el inerte cuerpo de su progenitor para proceder a salir de tan enorme agujero mientras cargaba a su padre.

Del cielo cierto gato morado descendía con una sonrisa de las suyas y uno de sus dedos hurgaban sus dientes, al contrario de su actitud su apariencia decia otra cosa.

Moretones, sangre escurriendo de su cabeza y otras partes de su cuerpo eran signos de la batalla que se habia librado hace tan solo unos pocos minutos atrás.

Vaya señor bills parece que esta vez Son Goku logro hacerle bastante daño, rio y con una de sus manos cubriendo su boca viéndose mas afeminado de lo que de por si ya era.

Tsch tan solo fue un poco nada mas objeto el hakaishin no estando dispuesto a aceptar que al principio de la pelea se vio acorralado por el sayayin que se encontraba en brazos del otro peli negro.

Al contrario de lo que bills queria hacer que era callar a su asistente y maestro en el acto en cambio lo que hizo fue acrecentar las risas del mismo por su negacion ante la realidad.

Esa realidad en la cual era casi vencido por el guerrero sayayin eso sin lugar a dudas no lo aceptaría hasta que otra batalla mostrase lo contrario.

Bueno como usted diga señor bills comento whiss con una mirada de las suyas y luego puso su atención en el inerte cuerpo de Son Goku.

Goten ya sabia lo que el maestro de su padre haría y efectivamente lo hizo el mal herido cuerpo de su progenitor paso a curarse con tan solo un movimiento del báculo del angel,

Incluso sus ropas se vieron restauradas en el proceso.

Goten lleva a tu padre a descansar fuera de su estado fisico esta exhausto mentalmente debido al estado del migate no gokui el estará inconsciente un par de días.

Sin duda es la primera vez que un mortal usa esta tecnica exclusiva de los dioses a este nivel su mente debe de reposar bastante.

Claro señor whiss respondio el enérgico chico con una sonrisa para proceder a dejar el lugar dirigiéndose al palacio de la deidad del universo siete.

Dejando atrás a ambos dioses que permanecieron en cielo en lo que el híbrido dejaba el sitio.

El agradable silencio que habia entre las dos deidades era absoluto, ninguno de los dos parecía querer interrumpir tal cosa no obstante unas serias palabras del felino morado atrajeron la atención del tenshi.

Son Goku...

El sin duda seria un digno sucesor lastima que no quiere aceptar la propuesta veo mucho mas probable a que vegeta acepte el cargo a pesar de que la diferencia de poder cuando el idiota de goku usa el migate no gokui es bastante notable.

En efecto señor pienso lo mismo que usted, exclamo whiss con una sonrisa divertida al ver la expresión de su aprendiz.

Bueno whiss ahora espero que me hayas guardado algo de comida de la tierra y espero no te hayas comido toda la comida como el gloton que eres.

La mirada del hakaishin se volvio seria y sus palabras aun mas y no era de sorprenderse, incluso entre los dioses se sabia muy bien del apetito un tanto inusual por el de igual forma gloton de bills.

No se preocupe señor bills me encargue de guardarle lo justo y en esta ocasión sera pizza que me obsequio la señorita Bulma.

Los ojos del gato morado se abrieron de emoción al poder sentir tan sublime manjar en su paladar.

Dias, semanas, meses y hasta llegar a dos años.

Asi es...

Dos años habian pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y justo ahora y en una columna de luz roja que yacia en el infinito del espacio una silueta se podria ver detrás de tan imponente aura.

El era ni mas ni menos que Son Goten que en estos momentos se dirigía a un planeta que se podia ver a la distancia del oscuro universo.

Conque ese es el planeta espero que sea un buen lugar para vivir junto a mi padre, pensó el chico con una leve sonrisa y teniendo sus expectaciones bastante el altas en el planeta azul que se encontraba relativamente cerca de el.

.

.

.

La oscuridad que yacía en el laboratorio de la androide veintiuno era la única que la acompañaba en su solitaria estancia en tan deprimente lugar.

En un cuarto en especial hay habian cientos de cápsulas muy similares en las que el androide 16 había estado sumergido en un profundo sueño hace un tiempo ya lejano.

Su compuerta se comenzaba a abrir poco a poco y de esta salia leve humo al liberarse del estado de profundo sueño en el que se encontraba sumisa tan hermosa mujer.

Sus dedos fue lo primero que se vio salir de su cuerpo y luego el resto de su ser por fin salió de tan incomodo lugar.

Su rostro al principio era ameno, tranquilo, despreocupado mientras que sus ojos trataban de acostumbrarse a la poca luz que habia en el lugar casi inexistente.

Hasta que...

Hasta que la expresión en su rostro se transformo en una de ira al tiempo que llevaba ambas de sus manos a su cabeza y una sola cosa inundaba sus pensar.

No puedo dejar de recordar esoooooo, con un grito liberaba un poco de su poder y en ataque de frustración destruía con violentos golpes cualquier cosa que se encontrase a su alrededor.

Por mas que intente no puedo dejar de recordar esos tiempos, esos tiempos en los que yo era una estupida mocosa sin carácter.

Y tu...tu solo eras ese niño con cola de la montaña yo quiero dejar de sentir yo...

Yo ya no quiero volver a sufrir, sus rostro se volvía a descomponer en esa tristeza que la habia estado acompañando durante tantos años.

Sus ojos...sus bellos orbes azules miraban el techo del laboratorio con impotencia mezclado con una profunda tristeza que parecia no querer dejarla ir de entre sus garras.

Permaneció así durante un par de minutos hasta que por fin volviendo a tomar el control de si misma se levantó del suelo para comenzar a caminar hacia la salida de aquel cuarto.

Necesito trabajar en ese veneno aun no lo eh terminado, luego necesito reunir las esferas del dragon para poder encontrarte en donde sea que estes Son Goku.

Sus palabras de aliento para si misma sonaban con convicción no obstante muy adentro de ella y estando completamente consciente de sus actos, una parte de ella no queria seguir mas con su plan que habia elaborado durante años.

Un plan que serviría para quitarle la vida al sayayin mas poderoso que ah visto el longevo universo siete.

Sin embargo otra parte de ella queria detener tales planes para simplemente reunir las esferas del dragón e ir en busca de aquel que fui su primer amigo y no solo eso si no también aquel que la había salvado de la muerte en varias ocasiones.

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás ya no podía dejar de lado toda su investigación y esfuerzo y el esfuerzo que había puesto en tal propósito.

El cual sin saberlo seria la peor decision que haya tomado en su vida y en ves de apaciguar su sufrimiento este aumentaría aun mas que antes hasta que poco a poco.

La llevase a la locura extrema y posteriormente morir totalmente sola, sin amigos o conocidos algunos que recordasen su persona.

Ya que el unico que cumplía tal papel era el hombre que tanto queria asesinar a pesar de que aun sentía remordimiento por tan dolorosa decision.

Conque este es el planeta, parece bastante atrasado tecnológicamente pero creo que sera un buen lugar para mi papa y yo.

Las calles de la ciudad estaban inundadas de gente que iba y venia de todos lados sin duda alguna al menos en ese sentido se parecia a las ciudades del planeta tierra que solian estar bastante transcurridas por personas.

Los ojos de Goten se movían de un lugar a otro mirando con curiosidad cada puesto por el que pasase algo ya bastante característico en el.

La gente del lugar veía al híbrido con algo de extrañeza por las ropas tan extrañas que este llevaba aparte de su tan simbólico pelo de puntas.

Sin embargo poco o nada le intereso y solo seguía mirando con curiosidad sus alrededores.

Conforme el tiempo pasaba la cara de Goten poco a poco se comenzó a transfigurar en una de desagrado.

Así es Desagrado...

La razón era simple mucho de los ki que sentía en aquella ciudad eran bastante nauseabundos.

Como es que un humano puede ser así pensé con desagrado mirando el lugar y viendo gente tirada en el lugar probablemente alcoholizada.

Prostitutas en cada esquina incluso ya perdí la cuenta de las que se me acercaron para ofrecerme sus servicios.

A pesar de este ser un buen planeta su gente no es la mejor pero no soy quien para decidir eso mejor busco otro lugar para vivir.

La silueta de Goten con cada paso que daba cada vez era menos visible entre la multitud de gente que había por el lugar hasta que llego a un momento donde su presencia se desvaneció por completo.

Un hermoso cielo azul se miraba acompañado por los abrazadores rayos del sol.

El ambiente del bosque en el que se encontraba Goten era sencillamente relajante.

El aroma a rosas inundaba su nariz y con ello el tacto de los arboles y la naturaleza lo hacían sentir extrañamente nostálgico y no pudo evitar no recordar a su hogar en la montaña Paos.

Este lugar, me siento como si estuviese en casa pense con una sonrisa y sus orbes onyx en dirección de lo que nadie podría ser capaz de alcanzar.

El cielo...

Después de todo recorrí todo el planeta pero no me agrado ninguno de los lugares que visite creo que me quedare mejor en el bosque.

Su sonrisa se agrando aun mas ante tal idea y sin duda alguna su padre le agradaría quedarse en tal lugar a fin de cuentas lo que el quería hacer era descansar de su largo entrenamiento durante un tiempo.

Incluso el angel del universo siete recomendó tal cosa mas la experiencia del sayayin este sabia que eso era lo mejor que podia hacer por ahora.

Sin embargo un sonido peculiar atrajo su total atención a la par que la presencia de un ki detras suyo.

Me voltee rápidamente y hay la vi a ella, escondida entre los arbustos aunque no la podia ver completa pude saber que no era humana.

Una orejas puntiagudas decoraban el inocente rostro de una aparente elfa que se escondía entre la maleza del lugar y siendo lo único visible su bello rostro junto con esos hermosos orbes de color azul.

Parecía asustada, nerviosa y en un gesto de no querer representar un peligro para la chica sonreí amigablemente como mi padre lo suele hacer casi todo el tiempo.

Hola se que estas hay no tienes porque tener miedo exclamé y con un gesto amigable.

No hubo respuesta hasta que un par de segundos después la chica se levanto de los arbustos en los que estaba escondida para solo dejar ver a una chica bastante joven de increíble estructura física.

Mientras que entre sus manos parecía tener lo que parecía una canasta llena de frutas y otras cosas que parecía haber recolectado en el bosque.

Hmmmm hola saludo con algo de cautela y nerviosismo ante el joven hibrido que ahora se encontraba a un par de pasos de ella.

No te preocupes no te hare nada me llamo Goten y tu, habló amigablemente el muchacho intentando bajar los nervios de la elfa algo que parecia estar funcionando.

Su postura se relajo un poco sin embargo aun permanecia algo cautelosa y con algo de nervios hacia el aparente humano enfrente de ella.

Me llamo Tiffania hablo la hermosa rubia con algo de nervios los cuales aumentarían aun mas al sentir como su mano era sujetado por el azabache enfrente suya para comenzar a agitarla amistosamente en un apretón de manos.

Mucho gusto conocerte Tiffania.

.

.

.

Whis estas seguro de lo que hiciste, pregunto bills un poco consternado por la acción de su asistente a la vez que maestro.

Si señor Bills solo tengo algo de curiosidad en ver como va a terminar todo eso y aun mas después de lo que vi por parte de esa Androide.

hmmm ya veo exclamo el hakaishin no muy convencido sin embargo aun sentía como si su tenshi escondiese algo...como si escondiese algo de el.

De todos modos ella se dara cuenta cuando salga de la replica de su laboratorio.

Whis pronuncio el dios con apariencia de felino con tal severidad que muy pocos tienen la dicha de presenciar.

Estas seguro que me estas diciendo todo verdad, no me estarás ocultando nada mas, volvio a preguntar.

Sin embargo los labios del ángel reflejaban una sonrisa y ni una palabra salió de ellos.

El silencio que surgió entre aprendiz y maestro era incomodo, ninguno de los dos hacia o decía nada incluso el sonido de las hojas cayendo al suelo se podia escuchar a la distancia.

La tension entre los dos comenzó a subir el cantar de los pájaros se detuvo y el sonido de la respiración de ambos dioses era lo único audible en el lugar.

Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos hasta que finalmente la aspera voz del angel se volvió a escuchar cortando con toda la tension del lugar.

Señor Bills su tiempo esta cada vez mas cerca y como eh mencionado antes ya le estoy buscando a un sucesor.

Su sonrisa lo decía todo o al menos eso queria dar a entender no obstante Bills siguió sin entender del porque su angel hizo lo que hizo.

En parte la confusión inundo su ser y los orbes del hakaishin miraron en otra dirección del planeta en el que se encontraban pudiendo presenciar la hermosa creación de los dioses.

Sigo sin entender Whis...

Eso en ves de expresarlo abiertamente fue mas un pensamiento para su propia persona y reconociendo internamente que eran contadas las ocasiones en las que su maestro actuaba de tal forma y solo lo hacia con un fin.

Ese fin era el bien del universo siete el cual estaba a su cargo y no había nada mas importante que eso ni si quiera su propio paladar del cual era bien conocido por los mortales de la tierra del universo siete.

Que tramas Whis pensé una ultima vez mirando al que era mi asistente y a la vez mi maestro.

Mientras tanto en una nave parecida a la de los sayayin dentro de esta yacía uno de últimos guerreros de sangre pura de tan temible raza en el universo siete.

Su rostro como siempre era sereno, su mirada no reflejaba ningún tipo de preocupación y en cambio lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era descansar del arduo entrenamiento al que se vio sometido.

Las estrellas y los planetas se veían a la distancia cada uno de ellos contaba con una hermosura única y digna de admirar.

Conforme la nave de goku seguía su camino una estela de luz blanquecina se dejaba por donde pasaba como prueba de que alguien había estado hay.

Su camino seguía sin interrupción alguna y en cuestión de días llegaría al planeta donde se encontraba su segundo hijo.

.

.

.

Señorita veintiuno desea despertar al androide veintidós, una voz computerizada de una mujer le preguntaba a la hermosa castaña que yacía en un escritorio enfrente de una computadora ignorando el hecho de que no se encontraba en el planeta en el cual había nacido.

Esto hecho por el tenshi en el periodo de los dos largos años que cayo en reposo.

No fue la seca respuesta que dio la castaña a la computadora que no dijo nada mas pues su programación como maquina no se lo permitía.

Yo necesito acabar sola con Son Goku el sera mío pensó para sus adentros con cierto toque de frialdad y no despegando su vista del computador en el cual trabajaba lo que daría fin a la vida de uno de los dos últimos sayayins de sangre pura que quedaban del universo siete.

Fin Del capitulo...

.

.

.

Escrito por Phantom Fanfics

Todos los derechos a sus respectivos creadores.


	2. 2

Goten...Goten...Goten Despierta.

Mis negros párpados se comenzaron a abrir de a poco a poco y lo primero que pude ver fue la luz del sol reflejando el rostro de Tiffania.

Ella parecía una diosa como en los animes y videojuegos que jugaba con Trunks ah que buenos recuerdos pensé con alegría al tiempo que mi adormilado ser se levantaba de a poco de la cama.

Ya pasaron un par de días en los que estoy con esta chica, al principio era bastante tímida y callada pero conforme fuimos hablando comenzó a abrirse cada vez mas a mi jejeje.

Me recordó un poco a mi cuando conocí a mi padre a los siete años y me escondí detrás de las piernas de Gohan.

Al menos a el si lo llegue a conocer...Me hubiese gustado haber visto tan si quiera una sola vez a mi mama Chichi.

Pero bueno ya que.

Que quieres hacer hoy pregunte a la elfa enfrente de mi y intentando quitarme el sueño que aun sentía.

N-No lo se, agacho la cabeza pensativa ya que todo lo que habías hecho durante estos días era explorar el bosque y hablar un poco de nosotros.

Claro esta que no hable de nada relevante acerca de mi como Gohan me enseño cuando era un niño.

Una risa divertida salió de mis labios al recordar como en ocasiones lo solía desesperar al intentarme explicar la razón de porque no debía mostrar mis poderes en público mientras yo no entendía las primeras cinco veces que me lo dijo jejeje.

Que sucede Goten de que te ríes.

Ohh no de nada solo recordé a mi hermano mayor jaja, una gran sonrisa se marco en el rostro del híbrido al decir aquello.

Su gesto era fue hecho por Tiffania la cual no pudo evitar no sonreír por la jovial expresión del chico enfrente suyo.

Se sentía cómoda, aceptada, era la primera vez que un humano no la miraba con malos ojos y en cambio la trataba como a alguien mas de su especie.

Eso sin duda le agradaba bastante a tan tímida elfa la cual en lo único que se equivoco es que Goten era no era un humano totalmente.

Que te parece si vamos un poco mas lejos del bosque, su sonrisa seguía plasmada en su amigable rostro y sus manos empuñadas con emoción solo demostraban las ansias que tenia por hacer tan simple cosa.

Esta bien, respondió un poco insegura al temer que se encontrase con algún humano el cual a diferencia de Goten la viese con malos ojos por ser una simple elfa.

Entonces vámonos y sin si quiera esperar un minuto mas sujeto la mano de la apenada Tiffania sin ningún aviso previo para prácticamente comenzar a arrastrarla afuera de la humilde cabaña en la cual vivían para simplemente llevársela a donde tanto quería ir a explorar.

El rostro de tiffania le teñía un color carmín por la pena que sentía al ser jalada como niña chiquita por este hombre que actuaba mas como un niño en ves de alguien de su edad.

Pero, no le desagradaba en cambio sus labios se encorvaron en una leve sonrisa, no era muy perceptible pero el punto es que una pequeña sonrisa decoraba su aun apenado rostro.

Donde Estoy...

Acaso los humanos han deforestado todo este bosque, eso no puede ser posible no creo que el lugar y terreno haya cambiado poco en tan solo muy pocos años.

El ki que mayor siento es bastante bajo como el nivel de un humano excepto que se siente algo extraño en otros.

Donde mierda estoy...

Mi mirada azul observaba el horizonte con detenimiento, el movimiento de mi cabello castaño por la brisa de aquel día era notable y mi cabeza solo se movía de un lugar a otro alternando entre lugares que eran visibles a mi vista.

Mis palabras sonaron confundidas, un poco sorprendidas a la par que intriga comenzó a inundar cada centímetro de mi ser.

Solo tome la decision de darme un descanso y ir a la superficie a ver la luz del sol de la cual había sido privada por cuenta propia y lo único que me encuentro es con esto.

Sera...Sera mejor que vuelva al laboratorio y siga trabajando ya habra tiempo para investigar en donde estoy.

Aunque eso me lleva a otra incógnita aun mayor que la anterior, como es que mi laboratorio este aquí conmigo.

Esto no es normal alguien tiene que ser el responsable y si yo y si yo no me encuentro en la tierra donde están las esferas del dragón...

Mis manos se apretaron con fuerza, mis nudillos pasaron a un color blanco por la fuerza que ejercía, mis venas de los brazos comenzaron a ser cada ves mas visibles y una expresión complicada adornaba mi rostro.

Si no están las esferas del dragon no podré localizar a Son Goku si ese es el caso cualquiera que haya sido el responsable de esto yo...yo...LO ASESINARE!!!!!!!!

Una aura color rosa comenzó a salir de mi cuerpo al tiempo que sentía como mi furia iba aumentando con cada segundo que pasaba.

El suelo debajo mío ya yacía con un crater por la presión que ejercía mi poder, tan abundante, tan aplastante, tan, tan bestial.

Pero...

Comencé a inhalar y exhalar en repetidas ocasiones en busca de poder controlar lo que sentía en esos momentos.

Parecía funcionar mi respiración comenzó a ser cada vez menos errática y la expresión de mi rostro se aligeró hasta que finalmente mis manos yacían extendidas en mis costados.

Necesito volver a trabajar me di media vuelta después de pensar aquello y ahora estando mas calmada me enfoque en mi objetivo principal.

Las dudas e incógnitas que se encontraban enterradas muy adentro de mi cabeza las dejaría para después y en ves buscaría distracción en alguna otra cosa.

La ignorancia sin duda era una cualidad de cualquier ser vivo que ya estaba a decision de cada quien si quieres vivir en aquello que tu mente niega o mejor decides afrontar lo que te atormenta.

Porque me siento así...Porque se me fue el aire un momento, ahora lo único que siento no es enojo, frustración o si quiera odio por quien me hizo esto.

Yo...

Yo...

Lo único que ahora siento es nostalgia porque será, acaso me siento triste al pensar en la posibilidad de no volver a verlo...

Aun a pesar de que yo quiero.

Las palabras cesaron y su caminar también, ningún sonido era hecho en aquel lugar y el cantar de los pájaros era inexistente en cambio sus ojos reflejaban angustia y preocupación.

Se comenzaron a poner vidriosos y de forma inconsciente y antes de que pudiera saberlo una pequeña lagrima escurría por una de sus mejillas.

Su mirada se encontraba enfocada en el verde pasto sobre el cual se encontraba parada hasta que finalmente volvió en si y procedió a seguir su camino ausente de cualquier otro pensamiento.

Su rostro y expresión eran desconocidos y lo único que se podia observar era su espalda y ese cabello castaño tan largo y hermoso que se movía en sincronía con el viento que azotaba su ser.

Este ki...Que fue eso de hace un momento.

Mi mirada estaba viendo el horizonte en la dirección donde se encontraba una gran montaña de una belleza sublime.

Que sucede Goten, la tierna y pasiva voz de Tiffania resonó con fuerza en los oídos del híbrido y con una sonrisa menciono que no era nada.

Solo un presentimiento, una curiosidad, una simple sensación momentánea verdad...

Ya veo jeje.

Me dio una sonrisa y con eso seguimos caminando por los alrededores de esta parte del bosque que no habíamos visitado.

Sin duda es una hermosa vista, los ojos azules de la atractiva elfa yacían en un árbol de al menos cinco metros de altura.

En su alrededor había frutos y pequeños mamíferos que encontraron tal lugar un espacio digno de descanso y relajación.

Debajo del árbol infinidad de flores se podían ver de una variedad de colores y de las cuales el que mas resaltaba era un hermoso morado fuerte.

Goten se acerco con calma hacía donde yacía un grupo de venados que reposaban bajo la sombra del árbol, con cada paso que daba los orbes de color zafiro de la elfa se enfocaban cada vez mas en la extremidad que salía del cuerpo de su amigo.

Eso es una cola de mono...Pero como acaso Goten no era un humano.

Sus dudas y intrigas fueron mermadas por un momento al ver sorprendida como los venados que usualmente corrían cuando un humano o cualquier otra especie se les acercaba ahora se encontraban comiendo de las manos del peli negro.

Entre sus cicatrizadas extremidades sostenía un poco de hierbas y plantas

que había recogido del suelo, su cola de mono se movía libremente y ese tono marrón que caracterizaba su apéndice fue de la curiosidad de algunos pájaros que se pararon en esa apéndice suya.

El...El es uno con la naturaleza ni si quiera a nosotros los elfos se nos hace tan fácil hacer que los animales se nos acerquen tan fácil.

Mi rostro reflejaba una leve sonrisa al contrario de mis palabras que estaban llenas de sorpresa con un toque de felicidad.

¿Porque Sera?

La razón era simple los animales nunca se acercarían a alguien que tuviese hostilidad desprendiendo de su ser era un simple instinto para ellos y yo como elfa muy bien lo se.

Sin duda el es una buena persona, pensé con mis labios encorvados en una leve sonrisa mientras miraba sin decir nada la interacción de tan peculiar hombre con la vida del bosque.

No obstante un sonido peculiar inundo cada rincón del hermoso bosque y los mamíferos salieron corriendo junto a las aves que movían sus alas alejándose del lugar en el que alguna ves estaban.

Su vista se alzo a los cielos de donde provenía tan peculiar sonido y sus ojos zafiro captaron lo que parecía ser un extraño objeto envuelto en llamas y a su paso dejaba una columna de las mismas.

Mi mirada era atónita, impresionada pero sobre todo confundida ya que una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Goten.

No eran como las que siempre daba esta era diferente, parecia mas animada, mas contenta, un tanto orgullosa pero sobre todo ansiosa.

Se acerco a mi con notable impaciencia era la primera vez que lo veía poner esa expresión y sinceramente me sorprendió un poco.

Tiffania escucha solo agárrate de mi fuerte jeje.

Lo único que le dio tiempo a la elfa fue de inclinar su cabeza levemente en confusion al no saber a que se refería su amigo aunque cuando sintió como alguien la cargaba en brazos y que de un momento a otro se encontraban volando, fue cuando medio entendió a que se refería.

Aun así no pudo evitar no gritar del susto y por mero reflejo enterró su rostro en el pecho de Goten mientras sus delicadas manos rodeaban el cuello del híbrido con fuerza.

GOTEN!!! GOTEN!!!! GOTEN!!!!

Eran los gritos de miedo que daba la chica que no sabia que mas decirle a tan imprudente chico que no tuvo la mas minima consideración en hacer un despegue lento y controlado.

En ves de eso tomo a la elfa con rapidez y salió volando como normalmente lo hacia sin tomar en cuenta que esta era posiblemente la primera vez que esta chica experimentaba algo como esto.

Los gritos que daba Tiffania se escuchaban con fuerza y tal era la fuerza en su agarre alrededor del cuello de Goten que el mismo comenzó a sentir como si quisieran asfixiarlo sin duda era todo un imbecil como diria Trunks al no darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Oye oye oye ya casi llegamos solo no me aprietes tan duro jejeje, sus palabras eran despreocupadas y libres de toda culpa al contrario de la elfa que poco a poco despego su rostro del pecho para ver levemente a Goten.

Fue mala idea ya que en el instante en el que lo hizo sintió como su estomago se revolvía y un miedo aun mayor la inundo al observar a que altura estaban volando.

Incluso los arboles y paisajes al rededor se veían diminutos desde donde se encontraban.

Goten!!!!

Por favor ya hay que bajar rogó la pobre chica que solo quería volver a sentir el suelo debajo de sus pies.

No te preocupes Tiffania ya casi llegamos, una ves mas merecía ser llamado imbecil al no percatarse de lo que significaban tan simples y asustadas palabras.

Una vez mas la ingenuidad del chico entro en juego y lo único que lo salvo de no ser regañado o algo peor era por el apacible y en ocasiones tímido carácter de la mujer que tenia entre sus brazos.

Mira ya llegamos fueron las palabras que salieron de boca de Goten haciendo que el aire de la elfa volviese a sus pulmones y su cabello rubio se sintiese volver a caer en sus hombros sin esa sensación de estar en los cielos.

Uh, fue el sonido que salió de los labios de la oji azul al notar como se encontraban en un lugar totalmente diferente y lo que atrajo su atención fue el enorme agujero que se encontraba enfrente de ellos y en el cual se encontraba una esfera de color blanco.

Sin duda un objeto que nunca había visto en su corta vida y el cual extrañamente le sacaba una gran sonrisa a su amigo que vio unos momentos después.

Oye Goten que es eso y donde estamos.

La verdad no lo se pero el que viene hay dentro es mi padre Son Goku.

eh...tu padre como que tu padre Goten, parecía confundida y la expresión de su rostro reflejaba lo que decía con sus palabras hasta que de un momento a otro por fin callo en cuenta que aun seguía siendo cargada por su amigo.

¿Eh me puedes bajar por favor? De un rostro confuso y intrigado paso a uno apenado y tímido al sentir como era cargada como si se tratase de una niña.

De acuerdo y si el que viene hay es mi padre ya lo veras, exclamo el híbrido con una gran sonrisa no pudiendo no ocultar su emoción al volver a ver a su padre.

Oh! esta bien...

No supo que mas decir y decidió esperar a ver que sucedía aunque sintiéndose un poco nerviosa por el lugar donde se encontraban ya que no muy lejos de hay a la distancia se podia observar lo que parecía un castillo y no era difícil intuir que era de los humanos.

Los cuales sin duda alguna no tenían una buena relación con los elfos, si los llegaban a ver no habría duda que la terminarían ejecutando públicamente por su procedencia.

Humo comenzó a salir de la cápsula el cual se alzaba poco a poco hacia el cielo y la compuerta de esta comenzó a abrirse dejando ver la silueta de una persona.

Una sonrisa aun mas grande se plasmo en el rostro de Goten al ver como una mano salía de la nave y de a poco quien iba a adentro comenzaba a salir hasta que finalmente se dejo ver.

Un hombre con el pelo bastante similar a Goten y un doji casi identico excepto que su cinturón, muñequeras y camisa eran de color negro.

Comenzó a mirar en sus alrededores mientras levitaba fuera del hoyo de a poco hasta finalmente estar enfrente de ellos con una expresión ingenua la cual rápidamente paso a una sonrisa.

Hola Goten cuanto tiempo jeje, se rascó su cabeza con uno de sus brazos aunque fue sorprendida cuando sintió el abrazo de su hijo menor al momento de este estar en tierra firme.

Hola papa así es ya ah pasado un tiempo y mira logre encontrar un planeta bastante similar a la tierra.

Eso puedo ver hijo, el tono de ambos era animado, feliz aunque los ojos onyx de goku captaron a una chica que se encontraba enfrente de ellos observándolos con curiosidad.

En especial a el ya que su mirada era tímida, nerviosa, pero sobre todo curiosa.

Dime Goten quien es esta chica, cuestiono el patriarca de los Son mientras se acercaba un poco a la rubia enfrente de ellos analizándola con la mirada.

Ella es Tiffania una amiga que hice cuando llegue a este planeta respondí alegremente.

Poco a poco la elfa comenzó a acercarse al padre de su amigo y con algo de nervios y timidez se presento.

Mucho gusto señor me llamo Tiffania...

Jaja no me digas señor me hace sentir viejo sabes, pidió el alegre sayayin que solo cruzo sus brazos con una sonrisa haciendo asentir a la elfa que comenzó a sentirse mas cómoda con la presencia dé Goku.

Son tan parecidos, es como si fueran dos gotas de agua pensé con una leve sonrisa mirando como Goten y su padre se sonreían mutuamente y comenzaban a hablar de cualquier cosa.

Bueno es hora de irnos Goten siento como varios ki comienzan a acercarse.

Entendido papa entonces...volteo a ver a Tiffania una vez mas la cual solo lo miro confundida un par de segundos y sus orejas de elfa estaban levemente alzadas hasta que de un momento a otro entendió a lo que quería hacer.

Su rostro se lleno de pena y nervios al no sentirse segura de volver a estar en los aires y pena al volver a ser cargada por su amiga de una forma tan embarazosa para ella.

mira esta vez ire mas despacio jejeje menciono el sayayin que ahora si pudo captar a lo que su amiga le tenia tan nerviosa.

Bueno ya estamos listos Goten exclamo Goku el cual ya habia regresado del agujero del cual guardo la nave en una de las cápsulas que tenia consigo.

Si papa solo déjame, dijo antes de acercarse a Tiffania y sin previo aviso volver a cargarla aunque en esta ocasión tuvo la decencia de dejárselo saber.

Sin duda alguna la ingenuidad de Goten muchas veces no le dejaba darse cuenta de cuando tenia que ser delicado con ciertas cosas y el andar cargando a una chica sin previo aviso no era una buena forma de llevar una amistad.

Lista, pregunto con una sonrisa aunque no era muy necesario ya que la chica nuevamente como antes se sostenía con fuerza del cuello de Goten y esta vez tenia sus ojos zafiro viendo el negro de su amigo.

Me puedes decir lo que eres cuando nos vayamos nunca había visto a alguien volar y ademas tu cola de mono me indica que no eres humano.

Bueno "comenzó a reír nerviosamente" es algo complicado sabes pero te explicare luego asi que ahora agárrate bien que mi papa ya se nos adelanto, menciono Goten al ver como su padre hace tan solo unos segundos había salido volando a quien sabe donde.

Su rostro se enterró en el pecho del híbrido y una vez mas sintió el viento chocar contra su cuerpo y su cabello rubio moviéndose de un lado a otro.

Ambos sayayin iban cubiertos en sus auras de ki las cuales eran visibles a la distancia y justamente en donde habían estado hace tan solo momentos atrás.

Llego un grupo de chicos con vestimentas extrañas y el que iba enfrente de ellos era una chica de cabello azul oscuro y ojos azules que solo miraba por donde iban esas extrañas estelas de luz con una espada entre sus manos.

Que sera eso, pensé con intriga mientras escuchaba lo que decían mis amigos a espaldas mía preguntándose lo mismo que yo.

Las respiraciones eran erráticas, compulsivas, apresuradas pero poco a poco el ritmo de las mismas fue normalizándose hasta quedar como debería.

Unos ojos azules miraban en una dirección fija y a pesar de que se encontraba bajo tierra y la oscura pared le negaba la luz del sol eso no era necesario para saber a quien le pertenecía o mas bien a quienes les pertenecía los dos ki que aparecieron de un momento a otro.

Era fácil de identificar ya que eran los mas altos de ese misero planeta, aunque lo que de verdad la puse así fue una de esas presencias a la cual intentaba odiar con todo su ser Pero...

Pero...

No podia sus ojos dudaron nuevamente y volteo a verse las manos entre las cuales sostenía unos tubos de ensayo que contenían una de las sustancias que serviría para el veneno de aquel sayayin.

Su mirada permaneció así por unos segundos hasta que de un momento a otro la duda inundo su ser y poco a poco una pregunta surgía en su cabeza.

Como es que llegaron a este planeta lo ultimo que supe de ellos fue que se fueron con el dios de la destrucción...

¿Donde estaré y porque estaré aquí? No creo que se hayan dado cuenta de mi presencia van en sentido opuesto.

Eso y mas preguntas inundaron su razonamiento y de las cuales prefirió dejar de lado ya que su mejor o peor decisión que hasta ahora a tomado ya se encontraba casi lista.

En un par de días mas tendría lo que sería su plan B en caso de fallar en quitarle la vida al sayayin por sus propias manos.

Ya casi...Ya casi todo esta listo solo espera Son Goku, pensé sin desprender algún sentimiento en particular.

Padre porque estamos aquí, exclamo Goten con curiosidad y con sus ojos mirando en todas direcciones aun estando levitando en los cielos con una Tiffania que poco a poco comenzó a quitársele el miedo y empezando a admirar la hermosa vista que tenia desde esa altura.

No lo se jeje solo queria alejarme de hay ya sabes que las personas usualmente no están acostumbradas a ver nuestras habilidades.

Bueno eso si respondió con una de sus manos en su mentón ya que con la otra tenia cargada a la elfa que ponia algo de atención a la conversación padre e hijo.

Aunque con sus ojos zafiro en el hermoso paisaje que tenia la dicha de ver.

Sabes Goten aprovechando que estaremos aquí un tiempo porque no exploramos los alrededores eso sin duda me agradaría.

Es como cuando era niño y iba en busca de las esferas del dragón con Bulma y Yamcha sabes, al final de su comentario una risa salió de sus labios y una sonrisa se presente pocos momentos después.

Sus ojos onyx tan oscuros como la noche miraban fijamente a su hijo menor en espera de ver que pensaba aunque conociéndolo era mas que obvia su respuesta.

Me parece bien papa.

Excelente!

Entonces vamos al lugar donde siento la mayor ki de personas en estos alrededores.

Una vez mas su aura cobalto lo rodeo para salir volando en dirección de la ciudad con entusiasmo, para los que lo conocían desde niño podrían jurar que no había cambiado en algunas cosas.

Espérame papa, grito Goten y con algo de diversion en su tono y volviendo a sostener con sus dos brazos a su amiga para proveerla de mayor seguridad.

De un momento a otro su aura lo volvió a cubrir para salir volando en dirección hacia su padre con una Tiffania que en esta ocasión intentaba ver el paisaje aunque con algo de miedo presente debido a la velocidad que iban.

Fue una mala idea pensé con arrepentimiento y sintiendo como mi cabeza me daba vueltas y la sensación de querer vomitar inundo de un momento a otro mi ser.

Creo que voy a vomitar pensó por ultima vez y ocultando una vez mas su rostro en el pecho de Goten para no ver el paisaje que ante sus ojos no era mas que un simple borrón.

Segundos, Minutos, Horas, días fueron los que pasaron y en los cuales ambos guerreros no hacían nada mas que explorar con la compañía de Tiffania.

Que en cierto sentido se sentía nerviosa en estar rodeada de tantos humanos aunque para disimular sus orejas de elfo y vestimentas una gabardina larga de color cafe cubría mayor parte de su cuerpo y un sombrero ocultaba sus puntiagudas orejas.

Risas y mas risas eran las que salían de ambos sayayins sin preocupaciones algunas, en sus alrededores habían infinidad de puestos.

se podría decir que era las horas mas concurridas de aquella ciudad en la que se encontraban.

Unos ojos azules los miraban a la distancia tratando de que no se percaten de la presencia de quien los miraba con tanta intensidad.

Sus pasos eran silenciosos pero constantes su cara y cuerpo eran cubridos por una capucha que tenia junto a una gabardina para protegerse de la lluvia de aquella tarde.

Se mantenía a una distancia considerable de los sayayins y aprovechando para esconderse un poco entre la multitud.

todo parecía ir a lo planeado aunque rápidamente tuvo que desvanecer su presencia cuando el grupo de tres detuvo su paso y comenzó a ver en un puesto de comida.

Yacía escondida detrás de un callejón y solo asomando su cabeza levemente y con la concentración de ki mas baja que se podia para no ser descubierta.

Unos momentos pasaron para que de nuevo comenzasen a caminar y por ende los pasos de aquella mujer volvieron a continuar constantes pero cautelosos.

Ella a través de sus orbes miraba con furia la sonrisa que Son Goku tenia mientras miraba a su hijo el que parecía decir algo y una chica que se encontraba justo detrás de ellos con esa expresión sonriente pero tímida a la vez.

Que rabia siento fue lo que pensó al notar la diversion y felicidad que desprendían algo que a ella nunca le toco y sintiéndose extrañamente celosa por aquello.

Porque yo nunca pude estar así, porque yo nunca pude sentirme como lo están ustedes, porque yo tuve que ser torturada por tanto tiempo...

sus pensamientos pasaban por su ser como una bala que atravesaba cada centímetro de su órgano mas privilegiado su cerebro.

Hasta que con rabia y sus manos apretadas del coraje que era tal que el blanco de sus huesos comenzó a ser visible observaba como Son Goku y su hijo junto aquella mocosa entraban a un establecimiento.

Pronto...Muy pronto dijo a lo bajo mientras se daba la vuelta y volviendo por donde vino con sus palabras llenas de odio y rencor.

Quien sera el quien nos estaba siguiendo pensé con algo de intriga y volteando mi mirada hacia una de las ventanas y observando como aquella persona se alejaba a la distancia.

No podia ver su rostro o si era hombre o mujer pero de lo que estaba completamente seguro es que se sintió extrañamente familiar a la par que hostil.

Fin del Capitulo.

Escrito por Phantom Fanfics

Todos los derechos a sus respectivos creadores.


	3. 3

"Ya tengo bastante hambre jeje-comento el sonriente Goten estando sentado junto a su padre y amiga."

La cual esta última parecía estar un poco incómoda entre tantos humanos aunque sintiéndose de cierta forma relajada al estar junto a su amiga y su sombrero y gabardina que cubría su vestimenta de elfo.

"Oye Goten que mas vamos a hacer en este lugar ya recorrimos bastante y no siento ningun ki fuerte para poder pelear un poco."

Como siempre la emoción de las peleas que tanto caracterizaba a su padre era un rasgo muy remarcado de el y con una sonrisa dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

"En ese caso porque no después de comer vamos a un lugar para poder pelear, sabes seria un buen ejercicio para bajar la comida papa."

La cara de emoción de Goku lo decía todo y sin dudarlo un poco acepto el reto de su hijo aunque ahora se concentraría en comer los cientos de platos que pidieron.

"A comer" fue lo dicho por ambos de manera tan sincronizada que incluso sorprendió un poco a Tiffania que aun se seguía preguntando como es que se parecían tanto no solo en sus actitudes si no físicamente.

Los minutos pasaron en el establecimiento y lo único que se podia ver en el lugar era a unos clientes sorprendidos junto a las camareras que solo veían los platos amontonarse.

La mesa estaba prácticamente llena y en un pequeño espacio estaba el solitario plato de Tiffania que ya se había comido aunque su mirada se encontraba en el suelo debido a la pena y atención que estaban recibiendo de los demás.

Algo que sin duda no la hacia sentir cómoda por lo tímida que era "Uffff que rica estaba la comida" exclamo Goku alegremente y no dándose cuenta que lo que habían hecho era una animalada para todos los clientes y camareras.

"Oye Tiffania segura que no quieres mas" se le acerco Goten un poco a la elfa para que lo escuchase mejor y esta negando con la cabeza y viéndolo de re-ojo.

"Bueno en ese caso ya mejor vámonos" le dijo Goku a su hijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa y dejando una bolsa de monedas que ni si quiera se tomo la molestia de contar el dinero.

"Solo necesitamos buscar un buen lugar para pelear." Comentaba Goten junto a su padre y una elfa que los seguía por atrás.

Aunque antes de que salieran del establecimiento un hombre de apariencia afeminada se les puso enfrente y haciendo movimientos de manos un tanto extraños.

"Esperen antes de irse dejen me presento yo me llamo Scannor, Soy el dueño de este lugar y simplemente les quería decir que volvieran cuando gusten en especial tu."

El ojo del hombre se cerró sensualmente y esto ultimo iba dirigido al sayayin el cual no sabía como sentirse ante eso

"Bueno gracias supongo" Comenzó a reír con una de sus manos detrás de la cabeza y mirando de re-ojo a su hijo por ayuda que simplemente se encogió de hombros ante la actitud del llamado Scannor.

"Muchas gracias pero nos tenemos que ir."

Sorprendentemente la elfa se interpuso entre el padre de su amiga y el hombre que de a poco se comenzaba a acercar a Goku poniendo un tanto nervioso a este.

Comenzó a jalar a Goten de un brazo y como si se tratase de un robot el peli negro iba caminando detrás de ellos y despidiéndose del dueño del lugar con un gesto de mano y dejando al pobre hombre con las palabras en la boca.

El cual para ser honesto consigo mismo le pareció bastante atractivo ese joven "bueno sera para la próxima" penso con una sonrisa y viendo como esos tres dejaban el lugar.

Un par de pasos se dieron afuera del establecimiento antes de que Goten y Tiffania se detuvieran, esta última viéndose un poco apenada por lo que hizo aunque parecía que el sayayin no tomaba en cuenta tal hecho.

Los orbes negros y azules voltearon a ver a Goku y miraron como este daba un suspiro para luego verlos y comenzar a reir nerviosamente.

"Ufff eso fue bastante extraño no lo creen."

Goten comenzo a rascarse la cabeza no sabiendo que decir y en cambio solo decidió voltear a la elfa y darle las gracias por sacarlos de ese momento tan incomodo.

En especial a su progenitor que solo le sonreía "no fue nada" fueron las casi inaudibles palabras de Tiffania y con su mirada un poco abajo observando como ambos sayayins la miraban.

"Bueno que te parece si comenzamos a caminar fuera del pueblo Goten así podremos irnos sin que nos vean."

"Me parece bien papa"

Los pasos de ambos comenzaron a escucharse en el oido desarrollado de la mujer que venia con ellos y preguntándose internamente cuando es que sabría que es lo que exactamente eran.

Su boca se abrió por un momento y llamando al nombre de su amigo el cual al escuchar su nombre se detuvo por un momento y volteo a ver a Tiffania con curiosidad.

"¿Que pasa?"

Intento por mas que intento preguntarlo aquello que desde hace días le llevaba quemando la intriga no pudo hacerlo.

Mas tomando en cuenta el lugar donde estaban el cual no era el apropiado y sintiéndose un tanto insegura y no sabiendo como es que el se sentiria si ella le insistiese tanto sobre su origen.

Tal vez lo hartaría o lo incomodaría eso y mas preguntas llegaron a su cabeza y decidió esperar a que sea un mejor momento.

Incluso Goku se había detenido al darse cuenta que ellos dos solo se habían quedado parados hay sin hacer nada solo mirándose.

Uno con curiosidad y otra con inseguridad.

"No ya nada." dijo un tanto apenada la elfa y comenzando a caminar de nuevo hacia el padre de Goten haciendo que el antes mencionado la viese de curioso a un poco confundido por su actitud.

Por un momento miro el cielo pensativo y con uno de sus dedos en la barbilla "nunca entenderé a las mujeres" pensó con un poco de gracia y volviendo a caminar solo que ahora a lado de Tiffania.

"Estos chicos" comento Goku en un susurro y rascándose una mejilla por el actuar de ambos y mejor volviendo a caminar.

Los tres por extraordinario que parezca permanecieron en silencio hasta que salieron del pueblo y una vez afuera emprendieron vuelo a un rumbo desconocido y claro esta que Goten llevaba cargando a Tiffania entre sus brazos.

La cual se estaba comenzando a acostumbrar a esto

al punto que comenzó a disfrutarlo cada vez mas.

En la torre mas alta de la academia dentro de sus paredes se encontraban reunidos los que se hacían cargo de tal institución.

Ademas de la figura mas importante de todo el reino, la princesa Henrietta se encontraba mirando por la ventana el paisaje que ese lugar le brindaba.

Detrás suyo el director Osdmon junto al profesor Colbert y su amiga de la infancia y familiar yacían reunidos todos en un mismo cuarto.

Los dos motivos eran de suma importancia la guerra que se avecinaba contra el reino de y aquellos dos seres que aparecieron de la nada cuando un objeto extraño descendió de los mismos cielos.

Ya se habia hablado del primer tema aunque del segundo habían muchas opiniones y sinceramente no tenían idea de lo que era o podría ser.

Agnes la capitana de la guardia real de la princesa había sugerido buscar cualquier rastro de esos dos seres y eliminarlos si representaban una amenaza al reino.

Claro esta todas las opiniones variaban incluso Louise habia dado la suya aunque la que parecía mas seria y callada desde aquello era Chika.

La familiar de Louise su mirada parecía desconectada del mundo y poco o nada les había puesto atención.

Su actitud no paso desapercibida para ninguno de los hay reunidos así que la princesa decidió tomar la palabra y callando de golpe al profesor y director que solo seguían dando sus opiniones y teorias.

"Tienes alguna idea de lo que podría ser Chika, Me gustaría saber tu opinion ya que eres la familiar legendaria de la maga del Vacío."

Toda la atención se la llevo la chica incluso la que se proclamaba así misma como su dueña paso de tener una mirada seria y pensativa a una curiosa e intrigada.

"Yo...Yo ya eh visto eso antes."

Sus palabras fueron dichas casi como un susurro pero fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para ser escuchadas por todos.

El rostro que pusieron cada uno fue diferente y expresando distintas emociones y en un arrebato Louise rápidamente le reclamo.

"PORQUE NO NOS HABIAS DICHO SI SABIAS ALGO CHIKA!!!!!!!"

Nadie intervino ante el regaño de la pequeña maga aunque rápidamente notaron como del rostro de Chika escurría sudor y su mirada como se iba transformando en una de preocupación con un toque de miedo.

Esto llamo aun mas la atención y curiosidad de todos al punto que Agnes dejo de recargarse en la pared y puso sus brazos en sus costado.

La princesa afilo mas la mirada y de a poco comenzó a acercarse a la petrificada Chika.

Era la primera vez que la veían así ya que nunca había demostrado miedo ante lo que se había enfrentado.

Siempre parecía tan positiva y segura pero ahora era todo lo contrario y Henrietta poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la chica hizo que la mirara fijamente y con un tono que inspiraba confianza le dijo.

"Serias tan amable de contarnos lo que sabes."

Pasaron segundos en esa posición y no había respuesta alguna sin duda alguna Chika tenia un trauma con esos dos seres.

El profesor, Director junto a la capitana Agnes se dieron cuenta de aquello rapidamente aunque no sabían la gravedad de lo que había tenido que pasar.

"Ustedes ya saben que yo vengo de otro mundo" Todos asintieron a aquello.

"Saben la única razón por la que quería volver era para sacar a mi madre de hay y regresar a Tristain."

El ambiente comenzó a sentirse pesado, oscuro, deprimente.

"Del lugar donde vengo un día como cualquiera apareció un tipo que se hacía llamar un dios el poseía un aura similar a la de aquellos tipos. Pero la diferencia es que era un aura Morada el en cuestión de minutos había eliminado a una buena cantidad de la población mundial del planeta y ni con todo el ejército le pudieron hacer frente. Me toco ver como ese tipo arrasó con una capital entera cuando yo y mi mama estabas huyendo ya nos encontrábamos en un bosque cuando el apareció."

Las lagrimas de chica a este punto ya eran mas que notorias y su cuerpo temblaba sin control alguno causando un escalofrío en todos los que escuchaban sin poder creérselo.

"Antes de que yo y mi mama fueramos asesinadas apareció un joven de cabello lila y nos dijo que huyéramos lo mas pronto posible, cuando nos alejamos lo suficientemente comenzamos a ver explosiones por todo el lugar. Sentía que nos ibamos a caer en cualquier momento por todos los temblores. Así vivimos mucho tiempo escondiéndonos y corriendo de ese sujete y solo se que ese joven le hacia frente. Un día una gran explosión se iba acercando al campamento donde nosotros estábamos mi madre había salido a buscar comida en el bosque aunque una cosa extraña de color verde apareció frente a mi así que decidí tocarla y de hay quede inconsciente hasta que aparecí aquí. Tan solo espero que mi mama este bien es la única familia que me queda..."

El cuarto estaba en un silencio sepulcral y no era para menos un solo individuo de hacer tales monstruosidades sin duda sonaba mas como un cuento.

Aunque la expresión y lagrimas de Chika solo hacían un nudo en la garganta de todos y ahora en las mentes de Louise y el profesor Colbert se explicaba porque ella cuando llego había estado con una vestimenta bastante sucia y dañada y que incluso tenia rastros de sangre seca.

Ninguno de ellos sabia el sufrimiento por lo que ella tuvo que pasar y la información proveída solo angustiaba aun mas a la princesa y Agnes que de ser cierto dos seres como esos habían aparecido en su mundo.

Eso era sencillamente escalofriante y en un arranque de ira la capitana perdió los estribos y con una mirada molesta sujeto por el cuello a Chika para reclamarle.

"Tu!!! Crees que me voy a creer todo eso!!!!"

Su reacción era entendible después de todo un individuo capaz de hacer tales cosas tenia que ser meramente un personaje ficticio.

Aunque unas palabras mas hicieron que Agnes soltara a la chica y el sentimiento mas primitivo de la razana humana invadiese con fiereza sus cuerpos.

"Todo es cierto si no me crees no es mi problema, pero solo te digo que si es el no podremos hacer nada olvídate de esa estupida guerra contra Albion el nos destruirá y no habra nada que podamos hacer, una vez pude escuchar comp gritaba con euforia como mi planeta no era el primero que había eliminado y que antes ya había asesinado mas razas. Si eso que decía es cierto y yo lo creo entonces el no es humano y lo único que te digo es que no estamos preparados para alguien como el..."

Chika se levante del suelo mirando con fiereza a Agnes antes de decir una ultima cosa.

"Nosotros le llamábamos Black."

Toda la sala se quedo una vez mas en silencio nadie decía o hacia algo hasta que fuertes temblores comenzaron a sacudir la academia y una explosion a lo lejos que se vio por la ventana atrajo la atención de todos que sintieron aun mayor escalofríos y relacionándolo con la historia que justo acaban de escuchar.

"¿Black!?"

En la lejanía lo que antes era un bosque lleno de vida y vegetación ahora parecía un valle completamente desierto con cráteres de dimensiones nunca vistas.

Mas a la distancia en una pequeña montaña se encontraba la elfa rodeada de un escudo de ki creado por su amigo Goten y lo único que hacia era observar la increíble pelea que se desataba en los cielos.

Al menos eso intentaba pero sus ojos no eran capaces de seguir la velocidad de ambos guerreros y lo único que podia ver eran luces doradas y extrañas bolas de energía que destruían todo a su paso.

Ella sabia que su amigo y padre no eran humanos y que eran peleadores pero no a este nivel y lo que ellos emanaban era todo menos magia.

Las dudas acerca de la procedencia de ambos aumento aun mas como fuego que consume un bosque y los temblores bajo sus pies solo la obligaban de agarrarse de lo que estuviera a su alcance.

Gritos de pelea se escuchaban a la lejanía y una luz dorada descendiendo al suelo daba a entender que uno de los dos había sido derribado.

El temblor se amplifico aun mas debido al impacto y un nuevo crater se presentaba en la zona del cual salía un Goten volando nuevamente hacia su padre con leves rasguños y heridas en su cuerpo.

Ambos comenzaron a pelear nuevamente en el cielo, un súper sayayin dos contra un super sayayin uno eran los que se enfrentaban con fervor.

Una patada en las costillas hizo que el menor de la familia escupiese sangre de la boca.

Aunque su mirada se afilo nuevamente y con fuerza agarro agarro una patada de hacha de su padre para empujarlo hacia atrás y soltarle una patada en la mejilla que lo hizo girar en su propio eje.

Aprovechando que estaban en el cielo flotando este hizo ventaja de que se encontraba dando vueltas en su propio eje para tomar desprevenido a Goten y soltarle un golpe con un codazo en su hombro.

Haciendo que este descendiera unos cuantos metros, el dolor era palpable en su expresión y su mano en la zona afectada lo demostraba aun mas.

Ni si quiera con el super sayayin dos era capaz de compararse al genio de su padre que a pesar de estar en super sayayin uno era superior a la simple razón de que su estado base era mas poderoso que el suyo.

Había la posibilidad de pasar a la fase tres aunque aun quería intentar una vez mas para probarse así mismo.

Goku comenzó a descender lentamente con esa mirada que solo ponía en las peleas y la cual había sido heredada por su hijo.

Ambos se pusieron nuevamente en posee de pelea y las auras de respectivas transformaciones se hacían una ves mas presentes.

Uno mantenía leves rasguños y heridas mientras que el otro ya contaba con sangre escurriendo de sus heridas y el hombro posiblemente dislocado.

Aunque no había problema el era un guerrero sayayin y aguantar el dolor era pan era bastante común en las peleas.

Ambos se volvieron a lanzar contra el otro una vez mas para chocar sus puños y Goten haciéndolo con su brazo bueno aunque pareció verse el mas afectado por la mueca de dolor que tenia dibujada en el rostro.

Comenzaron a pelear nuevamente apareciendo y desapareciendo de un lugar a otro.

Goku intento pegarle con una esfera de ki a quema ropa la cual fue esquivada por su hijo que se agacho y lo tomo por el brazo para proceder a hacerle una llave mandándolo directo contra el suelo.

Una vez mas el impacto se sintió en toda la zona y el crater del cual salía un sonriente Goku solo demostraba a la velocidad que había descendido.

Que poco o nada le dolio al sayayin de sangre pura que una vez fuera del crater enterró sus pies en el suelo para dar una mega salta rompiendo aun mas el suelo debajo de el.

Goten se dirigía en caída libre hacia su padre y gracias a su habilidad de volar lo hacia ir mucho mas rápido.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca puso su pie adelante suyo intentando pegarle en el rostro y llevárselo una vez mas al suelo.

Aunque lo que hizo Goku fue desaparecer y aparecer frente suya para soltarle un rodillazo en su mandíbula haciéndolo ascender.

Aunque no fue lo suficiente ya que fue tomado por los pies para comenzar a girar en círculos y ser lanzado con fuerza hacia el suelo.

En las manos de Goku se comenzó a crear dos esferas de ki ambas yacían en sus costados.

Parecía querer lanzarlas desde donde se encontraba pero no sucedió así su cuerpo se desvaneció tan rápido, tan veloz para aparecer en el suelo en el lugar donde tenia que caer su hijo.

El cual reacciono a tiempo y logro poner sus manos en equis cuando vio a su padre juntar las esteras de ki en una sola y dispararla hacia el.

La explosión cubrió nuevamente el cielo de un destello azul y la mirada seria y penetrante de Son Goku daban indicio de lo que habría sucedido.

Del cielo iba en picada un des transformado Goten que poco a poco iba perdiendo la consciencia.

Si seguía así se estrellaría contra el suelo y otro crater se crearía sin duda alguna no obstante eso no sucedió.

Entre los brazos de Goku se encontraba un semi inconsciente Goten el cual miraba a su padre con una sonrisa.

El hacia lo mismo y su transformación de super sayayin se desvaneció dejando a la vista su aura blanquecina.

"Lo hiciste bien hijo" fue lo dicho por el ahora peli negro aun conservando esa sonrisa y descendiendo de poco al suelo.

"Gracias padre."

Los ojos del menor de los hijos de Son Goku se cerraron con satisfacción aunque sabiendo que pudo haber dado mas de si pero no quejándose por la emocionante pelea que sostuvo contra su padre.

"Rápido muévanse!!!" Eran los gritos que daba la capitana Agnes a sus guerreras que iban detrás de ella.

En total eran veinte sin mencionar que había cinco mas resguardando el carruaje donde venía la misma princesa junto a las personas con las que había hablado en aquel cuarto.

Su insistencia fue tanta al querer venir que a pesar de que la capitana no le gustase la idea no podía desobedecer a su majestad.

Reunió a su batallón lo mas rápido posible y se alistaron lo mejor que pudieron y esperaban que los refuerzos llegaran pronto hacia el lugar donde se originaba tales explosiones.

Adentro de la carroza todos parecían nerviosos angustiados y lo que les dijo Chika los tenia con un mal sabor de boca.

La peli azul oscuro solo mantenía su mano en su espada delflinger y sintiendo su corazón a mi por hora y la sangre recorría todo su cuerpo con fuerza y rapidez a la adrenalina que comenzó a sentir.

"Espero que me haya equivocado si no todos moriremos..."

"Señor Goku ¿Goten se encuentra bien?" fue lo primero que el sayayin pudo escuchar de la chica enfrente suyo que parecía bastante preocupada por su hijo menor.

Tan pronto como había ido a donde ella se encontraba pudo ver como la elfa se les acerco rápidamente sin esa gabardina que cubría su ropa que delataba su origen.

Una sonrisa salió de boca del sayayin cuando había dejado a su hijo recostado en el suelo.

Agradecía sinceramente la preocupación de la chica por el ya que tan pronto como lo recostó con cuidado en el suelo ella rápidamente se arrodilló para poner su cabeza en su regazo para que descansase mejor.

La grande y poderosa mano del peli negro reposo en la cabeza de la elfa y con aun esa sonrisa solo dijo.

"Gracias por preocuparte por Goten Tiffania."

Era como un reflejo sonreírle de vuelta a tal hombre en el poco tiempo que la oji azul llevaba conociéndolo se supo ganar su confianza y en cierto modo admiración suya por esa personalidad tan espontánea y amable que demostraba.

Era como Goten pero la diferencia es que en ciertos momentos el desprendía un aire mas maduro, mas experimentado, mas adulto.

"Tiffania te puedes quedar un momento aquí con el siento la presencia de varias personas acercándose."

"ehmm claro, no hay problema."

Respondí sin dudarlo un momento aunque un poco curiosa de lo que el Señor Goku iba a hacer.

No tuve tiempo de preguntarle pues al momento de decir si el me dio una vez mas las gracias para luego salir volando hacia el lugar por el cual habíamos venido.

Si el dijo que era presencias me imagino que serán humanos que vieron las explosiones y todo lo que sucedió.

"Tan solo espero que no suceda nada malo" susurre para mi misma y viendo como el rostro de Goten parecía tan tranquilo y relajado a pesar de estar algo herido por esa pelea,

eso me saco unas leves carcajadas y una leve sonrisa.

En un lugar alejado de todo lo que había sucedido una mujer castaña se encontraba viendo la dirección de la cual provenían los ki que ella conocía.

No parecía estar impresionada por el poder desprendido y sabiendo que ese no era el limite del guerrero que perseguía.

Ese era tan solo el punto del iceberg de lo que Son Goku representaba y a sus pies yacían cuerpos inconscientes de soldados del reinó que se les hizo sospechosa tal mujer.

Teniendo ordenes de interceptar y de ser posible convencer al individuo de acompañarlos.

Todo este momento ibas tras Goten y Goku sin saber que un tercer ser de un poder increíble se encontraba acechándolos en su propia tierra.

Sus ojos azules miraron a sus alrededores percatándose que uno de los soldados estaba a punto de despertar.

No estaba herido y ninguno de sus compañeros lo estaba simplemente tomo un golpe para dejarlos fuera de combate con una fuerza mínima.

La androide comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a donde sentía los ki de los Son.

Desde el suelo el hombre que iba despertando abrió levemente los ojos para ver la espalda de esa mujer que para ellos merodeaba en un lugar sin nada que ofrecer sin contar la vegetación y animales del lugar.

Vio que sus cabellos castaños se movían al ritmo de su caminar sin esa capucha de hace unos momentos y de golpe recordó lo sucedido intento levantarse.

Pero un dolor en el estómago se lo negó se lo tomo con sus manos y arrodilló observo a sus compañeros inconscientes pero sin aparentar una herida visible.

Podría jurarse que solo era dolor lo que sentía y no era nada serio pero no estaba de mas asegurarse y luego de tal pensamiento vio una vez mas a la mujer que se encontraba ya algo lejos de donde el estaba

"Quien eres" menciono para si mismo para por fin perder a la mujer entre la vegetación.

La androide parecía no haberle importado que ese humano la hubiese visto incluso si era de espaldas.

Aunque con cada paso que daba y debido a la vegetación del lugar la hizo sentirse extrañamente familiarizada y los recuerdos de un pasado que no quizo volver a recordar llego a su mente cómo un flecha que atraviesa su fuerte coraza de frialdad.

"Quien eres tu" pregunto con curiosidad y un toque de torpeza un niño algo regordete parecía tener entre cinco y seis años.

De su espalda una apéndice era visible era de color marrón y su mirada de ojos onyx analizaba cada centímetro del cuerpo de una niña de pelo castaño y ojos tan azules como el cielo.

Parecía asustada ante la presencia del otro niño y levemente agradecida al ser salvada por el.

Hace unos momentos estaba a punto de ser comida por un tigre dientes de sable pero este niño con una cola de mono apareció de la nada para dejar noqueado de un golpe a tal animal.

Entre sus manos sostenía un báculo de color rojo que estaba casi tan grande como el pero parecía blandirlo con gran habilidad.

El niño volvió a repetir la pregunta de hace unos momentos haciendo que la niña alternase entre el niño frente a ella y el animal detrás suyo que parecía no iba a levantarse con ese golpe que había recibido en la cabeza.

Juraría que incluso estaba muerte pero decidió responder a pesar del miedo que sentía.

Solo sentía cierta seguridad al haber sido salvada por ese chico que parecía no ser malo.

"M-m-me llamo Jade" finalmente dijo entre susurros y nerviosismo el chico peli negro enfrente de ella sonrió animadamente antes de decir.

"Pareces ser otra persona aunque estas muy flaca, acaso eres una niña."

Sinceramente Jade no sabía como sentirse ante eso aunque solo asintió con la cabeza sin estar enojada por el comentario.

Era verdad ella estaba muy flaca pues hace muchos días no probaba bocado y tuvo suerte de haber escapado de eses señores que la habían tomado a la fuerza para venderla como una esclava.

Tenia suerte de haber sobrevivido un día entero en el bosque ella sola hasta haberse encontrado con este niño que le extendió la mano con un gesto inocente y algo torpe.

Ella tardo unos segundos en responder pero lo hizo, extendió su mano hasta el niño que la salvo y lo pudo ver sonreír aun mas y apuntarse a si mismo con euforia y con su otra mano poniendo el báculo rojo en su espalda.

"Me llamo Son Goku, mi abuelito me dijo que tratara muy bien a otra niña si alguna vez conocía a alguna."

Jade poco a poco fue perdiendo el miedo que sentía y ese sentimiento comenzó a ser remplazado con alivio y cierto sentimiento de protección.

Era mas que obvio que el niño era fuerte y parecía estar bastante sano y derrotar de esa manera a un animal tan peligroso no lo hace cualquiera.

Menos un niño que aparentaba su edad aunque sus ojos azules que llevaba unas viejas y casi rotos anteojos pasaron rápidamente a la mano del niño conocido como Son Goku.

El cual la había tomado de la mano para comenzar a practicamente arrastrarla aunque teniendo cierto toque de delicadeza.

"Ven vamos a mi casa hay te puedo dar algo de comer para que no estes tan flaca y voy a ver si hay mas ropa que te pueda dar. La tuya parece bastante vieja y desgastada sabes."

Jade comenzó a alternar su vista entre la mano de este niño que sostenía la suya, al principio se tensó un poco pero al sentir como no la jalaba con brusquedad tomo la libertad de relajarse.

Su mirada resplandeció en felicidad al momento de escuchar que podría comer algo y una sonrisa involuntaria se dibujo en su rostro y sus ojos se pusieron levemente húmedos debido a la felicidad que comenzó a sentir en cada parte de su pequeño cuerpo.

"Que sucede Jade."

"No nada" respondió la antes mencionada con una sonrisa y dejándose llevar por el niño conocido como Goku el cual al principio le tuvo algo de miedo pero con solo ver su actitud y lo que le estaba diciendo decidió confiar un poco mas en el.

Desde ese momento la androide no recordaba haber pasado por hambre nuevamente y no haber vuelto a dormir en las calles como lo solia hacer en la ciudad o haberse sentido desprotegida.

Pero lo mas importante pudo encontrar a un amigo su primer amigo con el cual creció y en un poco tiempo comenzó a sentirse atraída por el a pesar de ser tan torpe, despreocupado y inocente en muchos aspectos que ella conocía debido al haber vivido en las calles desde que podia recordar.

La androide ciertamente tenia bastantes recuerdos tristes y trágicos de lo que le había pasado en su vida pero esos años viviendo junto a Goku en la montaña paoz sin duda eran los mas felices y divertidos que pudo haber vivido.

No se había percatado que por estar recordando el momento que conoció a Son Goku su paso se había detenido y ahora se encontraba parada en medio del bosque.

Su mirada no había cambiado en lo mas mínimo ante algo que a pesar de ser tan reconfortante y atesorado para ella.

Eso era lo mismo que en cierto punto la hacían dudar sobre lo que estaba haciendo y aunque ella no fuese honesta consigo misma ella quería volver a olvidarlo pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para volver a suprimir tales recuerdos.

Volteo una vez mas hacia donde sentía el ki del que alguna vez fue ese niño de la montaña para quedarse viendo en esa dirección unos momentos y de forma involuntaria sintiendo la necesidad de dar marcha atrás y volar con toda su fuerza hacia donde el estaba.

Pero suprimió su sentir una vez mas y retomo su camino hacia el laboratorio para prepararse para lo que venía.

Los magos y la princesa junto con sus caballeros a cada momento que estaban mas cerca de la ubicación donde paso todo sus rostros se iban transformando en unos de sorpresa.

Enormes cráteres eran visibles a lo largo y ancho del lugar y la profundidad de estos era sin duda monstruosa algo que un mago no pudiese hacer.

Lo mas sorprendente a la par que atemorizante era que había sientos por el lugar no parecía tener un fin.

Hasta que la carroza donde venían todos se detendría de repente haciendo que la gente que venia en esta se preguntase que estaba pasando.

Los gritos de Agnes se comenzaron a escuchar y un escándalo provenía de afuera, el profesor Colbert y el director Asdmomd voltearon a ver a Chika que tan rápida como escucho el escándalo tomo su espada con fiereza para salir de la carroza.

"Pero que esta pasando" pregunto Louise a particularmente a nadie era una mera pregunta que todos se hacían.

"Formación de defensa!!!!!" Fue el potente grito que dio la capitana de la princesa haciendo que de una vez todos salieran de la carroza para encontrarse a la capitana junto a sus caballeros en una linea de defense frente a un hombre que se encontraba flotando y con una aura blanca que cubría su cuerpo como si se tratase de fuego.

"E-e-el es...no puedo ser!!!! no puedo ser!!!!!! el es black."

El lugar quedo en un silencio de muerte y a pesar de que las palabras de Chika no era dirigidas a nadie del lugar todos las escucharon y comenzaron a sentir como los escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo.

La capitana Agnes de poco a poco regresaba la vista hacia el hombre que apareció repentinamente frente a ellos y lo vio hay flotando como si nada con una sonrisa y sus manos cruzadas.

"Este tipo es al que ella se refiere...¿Black?"

Fin del capítulo.

Escrito por phantom fanfics

Todos los créditos a sus respectivos creadores.


	4. 4

La tensión en el aire era palpable en cada uno de los rostros de las personas enfrente del ser desconocido para todos.

Chika sostenía con suma fuerza su mas fiel arma, derflinger la cual sentía los sentimientos de su compañera y sin duda eran poco mas que aterradores.

"Quien eres tu!!!!!" demando con fuerza Agnes la capitana de la guardia personal de la princesa Henrietta.

La punta de su espada apuntaba hacia el hombre que flotaba frente a ella y con el rabillo de su ojo observo su arma que tenia en la cintura.

sin duda alguna el pensamiento de apoderarse de tal instrumento de guerra recorría cada rincón de su mente con fuerza.

El profesor Colbert y el Director Osdmon simplemente estaban pendientes por cualquier signo de hostilidad los cuales ciertamente parecían no estar presentes en el sonriente hombre.

Una docena de solados estaban enfrente de la princesa con espada en mano listos para morir para la que se supone que era la gobernante del reino.

El aura blanquecina de Goku se desvaneció y sus pies tocaron tierra firme para comenzar a caminar hacia las personas enfrente suyo.

Ambas de sus manos se encontraban en el aire en claro signo de no querer pelear y tratando de demostrar que no era hostil.

Para Chika cada paso que este hombre daba suponía en que sus nervios se alteraran cada ves mas y su cuerpo sentía el impulso de correr.

"Compañera..." Fue lo dicho por su espada en una voz tan baja que no fue escuchada por ninguno de los presentes.

Excepto que el rostro y las gotas de sudor bajando por la frente de la chica eran muy palpables para todos.

"Hola, no se preocupen no les voy a hacer nada simplemente quiero hablar." Goku estaba tratando de ser lo mas cortes que pudiera para no alterar a los terrícolas.

Sin embargo con cada paso que daba sus posturas se hacían mas alerta, mas hostiles y parecía que la mujer enfrente de todos tendría la intención de dejársele ir.

"ALTO HAY!!!" volvió a demandar Agnes al sentir que la distancia entre ambos era bastante poca, aunque gracias a su experiencia en el campo de batallo pudo darse cuenta de la poca o nula hostilidad que este hombre emanaba.

No obstante la princesa estaba presente y no podia darse el lujo de dar el beneficio de la duda ante un ser desconocido.

El sayayin ceso sus pasos, su expresión en ese momento era neutra y ciertamente parecía que no llegaría a nada con esta mujer.

Un ligero sentimiento de arrepentimiento cruzo por su ser y la intención de abandonar el lugar recorrió su pensar por un efímero segundo.

Aunque un "ALTO" llamo su atención ya que no provenía de aquella mujer peli rubia con pelo corto y mirada amenazante.

Esa advertencia pareció ser dirigida hacia los soldados un poco mas alejado de el pudo ver como alguien se habría paso entre la reducida linea de defensa para dejar ver a una mujer de estatura algo corta, en su cabeza llevaba lo que parecía una corona y su color de pelo era desconocido para Goku.

Ya que el autor del fic y el mismo sayayin no sabían que color era aquel, sus ojos eran azules y su mirada denotaba seriedad y seguridad en si misma.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el con sus soldados detrás de ella con sus armas en mano.

Agnes al presenciar lo que quería hacer su princesa intento refutar su acción aunque una simple mano arriba aplaco su deseo.

"Pero que esta haciendo la princesa" se pudo escuchar a la distancia a cierta maga de la nobleza para voltear a ver a su familiar que sin duda la sorprendió su expresión.

Parecía estático, parecía no tener vida propia ya que no hacia el mas mínimo movimiento o sonido y el sudor escurría con fervor.

Sin duda alguna estaba paralizada del miedo y siendo la primera vez que Louise veía a su tan valiente familiar en ese estado.

"Pero que..." pensó para luego voltear a ver a la princesa que ahora se encontraba cara a cara con Goku.

Excepto que este tenia que ver hacia abajo y la princesa Henrietta hacia arriba y notándose la clara diferencia de estatura.

A su lado se encontraba Agnes con espada en mano y detrás suyo toda su compañía hacia lo mismo.

Goku pareció un poco confuso ante lo que para el era una niña su boca se abrió para sin ningún tipo de respeto o cortesía preguntar.

"ehm quien eres tu."

Su intención no era ofenderla ni mucho menos aunque su falta de modales sin duda molesto a las soldados que estaban encargadas del cuidado de la princesa.

"Cuida esa boca tuya y háblale con mas respeto a la princesa Henrietta" amenazo Agnes con su espada apuntada a Goku.

Su intención era ser amenazante y provocar miedo cosa que no funciono en el peli negro que simplemente la volteo a ver neutralmente y simplemente decir "oh ya veo."

"Si serás un hijo de..."

"Agnes" alzo la voz la princesa con autoridad para volver a levantar la mano aplacando una vez mas a la capitana que simplemente rechino los dientes de molestia.

No por ser aplacada si no por la falta de respeto y modales de ese hombre hacía su princesa.

"Bueno entonces deja me presento ya que la situación se ah calmado un poco, me llamo Henrietta y soy la princesa del reino de Tristan cual es su nombre caballero" al final una ligera reverencia salió de si.

La princesa no era estupida ni mucho menos y rápidamente pudo darse cuenta que el hombre era sumamente poderoso y mas gracias al relato de Chika que ahora tomaba mas credibilidad a juzgar por los enormes cráteres de la zona y que este desconocido hombre hubiese llegado volando.

No había duda alguna que era uno de los responsables de este desastre que sacudió su reino tenia que ser lo mas cautelosa posible ya que por el relato dd Chika el hombre que ella describió era un ser sumamente hostil y despiadado.

Cualidades que no vio reflejadas en este extraño hombre pero tomaría sus precauciones.

"Hola mucho gusto me llamo Son Goku" una sonrisa se plasmo en su rostro y simplemente hizo un gesto con una de sus manos algo que sin duda indigno y molesto a Agnes de sobre manera.

"entonces Señor Goku tu mencionaste que querías simplemente hablar entonces hagamos eso, hablemos"

Henrietta dibujo una leve sonrisa intentando ser lo mas cortes y amable que se pudiese y para su alivio parecía que esta situación no terminaría en una conflicto mayor.

"jeje si simplemente quería preguntarles porque nos han estado siguiendo estos últimos días, me imagino que tomo tu eres la princesa tu debes ser la que de las ordenes o algo así no?"

Su mano se poso en su mentón para luego voltear a ver al cielo con un gesto reflexivo y sin darse cuenta admitiendo ante estos terrícolas que el era uno de los seres que tanto habían estado buscando.

Esta sin duda era una oportunidad de oro que Henrietta aprovecharía al máximo y que dudaba que se volviese a presentar y aun mas cuando este hombre prácticamente se presento ante ellos.

"Señor Goku lo hemos estado buscando porque quiero hablar con usted de algo bastante importante aunque me gustaría hacerlo en un algún otro lugar puede ser que nos pueda acompañar al castillo hay podríamos hablar."

"Al castillo" cuestiono el sayayin y recibiendo un "si" por parte de Henrietta que pudo sentir como la mirada de Agnes se volvió sin duda peligrosa claramente en desacuerdo e incluso juraba que los demás pensaban igual hasta su amiga de la infancia Louise.

"hmmm creo que no hay problema si solo es para hablar pero antes déjeme ir rápido por alguien jejeje."

"esta bien aquí lo esperamos" exclamo Henrietta algo curiosa de a quien podría referirse aunque dándose una ligera idea.

"genial regresare enseguida" comento Goku con una sonrisa para luego ponerse sus dedos en la frente acto que confundió a todos para seguidamente desaparecer.

La sorpresa y confusion era lo que adornaba las expresiones de cada uno y los mas experimentados en magia como el profesor Colbert y Osdmon se dieron cuenta que eso no se trataba de magia.

No llevaba consigo una varita y ningún encantamiento fue pronunciado simplemente colocó sus dedos en la frente y se desvaneció de la vista de todos.

Este tipo sin duda era sumamente interesante a la par que intrigante pensó Henrietta para luego voltear a ver a los cráteres.

"Su poder sin duda es algo inexplicable, quien serás Son Goku..."

El sonido característico de la teletransportación resonó en el lugar donde yacían Tiffania y Goten que ahora se encontraba despierto, pero aun recostado en el regazo de la elfa por petición de la misma.

"oh papa ya regresaste"

"jejeje si Goten pero tenemos que ir a otro lado así que" sin mas Goku se arrodillo frente a su hijo para tocar su rodilla y enseguida usar la teletransportación llegando a donde se encontraban el grupo de terrícolas.

La sorpresa una vez mas inundo sus rostros ademas de cierta confusión al ver como un joven prácticamente idéntico a Son Goku estaba recostado en el regazo de una elfa.

La última parte sorprendió levemente a los magos y la princesa que simplemente se preguntaron que hacía esa elfo con estos dos hombres.

"ahora si ya estamos listos" anunció Goku mientras se acercaba a Henrietta y haciendo que sus guardias una vez mas se pusieran a lado de ella con armas en mano.

Aunque una orden de la misma hizo que guardasen sus espadas y cesaran su hostilizad, no podia dejar que hicieran molestar a este hombre.

"en ese caso por favor síganos junto a sus acompañantes creo que podremos caber."

"De acuerdo, vente Goten" le dijo Goku a su hijo el cual se levantó del suelo para luego extenderle la mano a Tiffania que parecía verse algo incomoda entre tantos humanos y mas sabiendo que no llevaba la capucha puesta.

"ya vamos padre" comento el lastimado híbrido que comenzó a caminar hacía su padre con su amiga justo detrás de el.

"ya que estamos todos listos" volteo a ver a la capitana Agnes para asentirle y la mujer sabiendo que quería la princesa.

Sin mas remedio regreso a su cabello y dando la orden a sus subordinados de hacer lo mismo mientras que uno de ellos se montaba en la carroza para ser quien la manejaría.

"entonces nosotros igual" exclamo el director Osdmond subiéndose a la segunda carroza junto al profesor Colbert y Louise la cual volteó atrás para ver a su familiar hay de pie.

Sin hacer o decir nada, simplemente mantenía esa postura y la espada en sus manos seguía siendo sostenida con fuerza.

"Chika!!!"

Fue el grito de la maga del vacío haciendo que su familiar voltease a verla notando como con un gesto se su mano le indicaba que se subiese a la carroza donde irían ellos.

"Compañera sera mejor que no hagas nada y simplemente observes."

"Lo se pero..." parecía indecisa en si enfundar su espada y mas tomando en cuenta que el monstruo que destruyo su planeta estaba junto enfrente de ella o al menos eso era lo quería.

"Compañera ya podrás preguntar todo lo que quieras cuando lleguemos al castillo ademas no parece ser hostil."

"de eso no estoy segura" volvió a responder Chika para que luego sus ojos se enfocaran en Goten y sin duda alguna la sorprendió que Black hubiese llegado a tener un hijo.

Aunque viendo como se comportaba y que esa cosa que parecía fuego fuera de un distinto color las dudas de que si de verdad era aquel ser que tanto temía comenzaron a llegar a sus pensamientos.

"de acuerdo pero solo hay que estar atentos" finalmente cedió aunque aun con sudor recorriendo de su frente para finalmente subir al carruaje.

"Señor Son Goku entonces usted vendrá conmigo"

"hmm de acuerdo" respondió Goku para luego ver a su hijo y hacer un gesto de mano para que entrasen a esa cosa con ruedas.

Un ojo de Agnes miraba de re ojo todo lo q ese tipo hacía y sin duda le preocupaba demasiado que tal individuo con un poder desconocido fuese en el mismo carruaje que la princesa.

Eso era sin duda inaceptable y aun mas con esas otras dos personas y una de ellas era ni mas ni menos que el hijo de ese tipo.

Las dos carrozas comenzaron a dar media vuelta junto con la unidad de caballeros que venían con ellos para volver al castillo.

Esta era la primera vez de Goten viajando en una carroza y para ser honesto consigo mismo ni si quiera sabia el nombre de el transporte en el que viajaba.

Aunque ciertamente la experiencia fue única, sus orbes miraban por la ventana el paisaje y a pesar de que para su gusto iban demasiado lento no podría quejarse.

A su lado Tiffania parecía estar mas pegada a el que cualquier otro día ciertamente parecía algo nerviosa y su cabeza hacía abajo solo lo denotaba.

Incluso sus delicadas manos estaban agarrando con fuerza la dura mano del híbrido cosa que lo sorprendió levemente.

Su padre se encontraba frente a frente esa chica que les sonreía amigablemente y igual como el su progenitor veía por la ventana el paisaje.

Aunque la chica ciertamente parecía estar mas interesada en hablar que en observar lo que para ella era bastante común.

La princesa fue la primera que comenzó la conversación para romper el silencio que abundaba.

Todo estaba relacionado a gustos comunes y cosas nada relevantes para simplemente rompes el silencio y conocerse un poco mejor.

Goten sabía que su padre no era un hombre con una amplia variedad de gustos aunque los que tenia ciertamente los hacía de maravilla.

En mas de una forma posible Henrietta entendió el gusto peculiar de Son Goku por las peleas y la comida era simplemente eso y no mas.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron con sorpresa pues ciertamente esperaba mas de una cosa y como debido ella de igual forma comenzó a hablar un poco de sus gustos.

Ciertamente se sintió un poco extraña ya que esta era una de esas raras ocasiones en las que hablaba de tu a tu con alguien ya que para este hombre y juzgar por su actuar el la veía como a una simple chica y nada mas.

Ciertamente le agrado tal cosa al no ser tratada como princesa y con demasiado respeto eso la hizo sentir bastante bien ya que la presión de gobernar un reino y estar constantemente en juntas reales y mas en estos tiempos inciertos donde una guerra era casi segura sin duda estresarían a cualquiera y mas siendo alguien de su edad.

Todo el camino hablaron de cosas normales nada fuera de la común sorprendentemente aunque conforme mas avanzaba la conversación pareció que la princesa entro en aun mayor confianza para que ella pasase a ser la que hablaba y Goku solo escuchaba.

Se emocionó de mas algo que saco una risa nerviosa del sayayin mientras su hijo miraba sin decir nada al igual que la Elfa.

Al sentir que los carruajes se detuvieron todos miraron hacia afuera para ver una gran castillo.

Sintieron que tomo siglos llegar a su destino debido a que los sayayins no estaban acostumbrados a ir en tales transportes que sin duda eran bastante lentos.

Goku y Goten al salir estiraron los brazos y las piernas por el poco espacio que había dentro.

Atrás de ellos ya se encontraba completamente afuera los demás terrícolas.

No pudieron ni hablar cuando un grupo de caballeros recibió a la princesa y haciendo un camino para ella.

"Por favor síganme" pidió la chica a sus acompañantes y claro esta a sus invitados.

Para Tiffania esta era la primera vez que estaba en un lugar así aunque para Goku y Goten este aparente palacio no era nada comparado con el planeta de cierto dios de la destrucción.

Caminaron por innumerables pasillos llenos de lujos y todo lo que uno podría desear y notando como Henrietta era tratada.

Esto no extraño a Goku y Goten y sinceramente no les sorprendió ya que incluso el mismo sayayin había visto a la cara a los seres que gobernaban los universos y era amigo del ser mas importante del universo mientras que su hijo solo conocía al hakaishin y siendo conocedor de la amistad de su padre con zeno-zama.

Una princesa humana era meramente nada sorprendente para ellos, por el contrario a Tiffania que observaba con sorpresa y curiosidad todos los lugares aunque con cierto nerviosismo y timidez que demostraba al estar prácticamente pegado a Goten.

Al menos un sombrero cubría su condición de elfo y su gabardina escondían sus ropas bastante horribles para cualquier humano promedio.

En la sala por fin todos se encontraban reunidos, la puerta se encontraba con seguro por petición de la princesa y yacía sentada en su trono.

A su derecha estaba Agnes y a su izquierda su amiga Louise junto a su familiar Chika que no le quitaba el ojo de encima al sayayin.

Parecía tenerle miedo y su mano sobre el mango de su espada sin duda alarmo un poco a la Chevalliere que la vio de re-ojo.

"Ahora si podremos hablar mas a gusto Son Goku entonces me podría decir quien es"

Sus facciones se endurecieron un poco sin llegar al grado donde pasaban a ser amenazantes y algo agresivas.

Esta actitud tomo levemente por sorpresa a Goku que rascándose su cabeza simplemente exclamó.

"Ya te dije yo soy Son Goku nada mas ni nada menos" se encogió de hombros y viendo a su hijo de re-ojo que tenia una expresión neutra.

Un suspiro salió de la máxima figura del reino, sus orbes se posaron firmemente en los de Goku, sus facciones se endurecieron levemente mas y decidió ir al punto y dándose cuenta que tenia que ser mas directa.

"Señor Goku yo lo que trato de decir y para ser directa con usted es que...que son ustedes? acaso son Magos? o son otra cosa y se que ustedes dos causaron los temblores y explosiones que estaban ocurriendo hace no mucho, las heridas y suciedad en tu ropa me lo indican ademas te vimos volando y haciendo una técnica extraña. Yo simplemente quiero saber quien eres y si no representas una amenaza para mi gente."

Finalmente termino de explicarse Henrietta con cierto toque de seriedad en sus palabras.

"oh ya veo no te preocupes solo estamos de paso y ademas tienes razón yo y mi hijo causamos los temblores en un encuentro amistoso jejeje" la pena era notable en Son Goku y la mano que rascaba su cabeza compulsiva mente solo lo hacía denotar aun mas.

Aunque en eso no fue en lo que se fijaron ya que las palabras encuentro amistoso resonaban con fuerza en la cabeza de todos.

Pero que demonios son fue la pregunta que cruzo veloz mente por la cabeza de todos y no despegando la vista de aquel hombre y su hijo.

"ya veo" susurro la princesa y ya teniendo en mente hacer su próxima jugada pero no sabiendo con certeza si aceptarían.

"Son Goku me gustaría saber que si te gustaría quedarte algo de tiempo en nuestro reino"

La pregunta sin duda era bastante esperada para todos excepto para el sayayin y su hijo junto con Tiffania que comenzaron a mirarse el uno al otro no sabiendo que responder.

"bueno veras solo estábamos de paso no teníamos intenciones de quedarnos mucho tiempo" aclaro el peli negro con una de sus manos hacia arriba.

"Pero gracias por la invitación."

"De acuerdo, aunque me gustaría que pensara la oferta sería interesante tenerlos por aquí" sus labios se encorvaron en una sonrisa y sintiéndose algo extrañada en no conseguir su objetivo.

"bueno si eso es todo nosotros nos vamos" anuncio Goku que procedió a poner sus dedos en la frente y sintiendo como las manos de Tiffania y Goten tocaban cada uno de sus hombros.

"Adios" se despidió el sayayin antes de que le pudieran decir algo para desvanecerse en la nada.

"Princesa Henrietta noto que evadió la pregunta acerca de quienes eran" inquirió la capitana con poco menos que sospecha.

"Si, pude notar eso pero es mejor no presionarlo y gracias al testimonio de Chika supongo que no son magos no es así" volteo a ver a la familiar de su amiga que simplemente asintió con seriedad.

"En ese caso no seria mejor intentar vigil..."

"NO!!!" interrumpió Henrietta abruptamente, "lo que menos quiero es crear desconfianza entre nosotros y deshacer los pocos lazos que hemos formado es mejor así que nada."

Ninguna palabra volvió a salir de la capitana Agnes aunque en lo mas profundo de ella deseando que ese sujeto no hiciera ninguna estupidez con el poder que poseía el cual sin duda era peligroso.

"Espero volvernos a encontrar Son Goku" pensó la gobernante del reino y sintiéndose desconcertada por el futuro que le deparara a ella y a su reino.

Los tres aparecieron en una zona boscosa a la distancia se encontraba la ciudad que antes ya habían visitad y el suspiro de relajación salió de boca de Goku.

Sin duda eran bastante insistente esa chica aunque no era mala persona a su parecer.

Volteo a ver a su hijo y a la elfa, de su doji saco una bolsa marrón de la cual saco una semilla verde.

Extendió su mano hacia su hijo y se la dio "gracias papa" agradeció Goten para comérsela y enseguida las pocas heridas que tenia comenzar a desaparecer como si nunca hubiese peleado.

Tiffania se sorprendió y cada día mas se sentía como una aventura desconocido junto a estas dos personas.

Una vez mas las dudas de quienes eran llegaron a su cabeza, se retiro el sombrero que tenia y la gabardina quedando en su atuendo habitual de elfo y exponiendo su condición.

Sus ojos azules se posaron con intriga sobre su amigo y la cola de mono que yacía enrollada en su cintura, hasta ahora ni una palabra había salido de su boca acerca de que podia ser.

La curiosidad la estaba matando y por mero impulso sintió como la conversación que Goten y Goku tenía se transformaban en palabras inaudibles para ella.

Estaba totalmente abstracta en lo que estaba haciendo, finalmente cuando pudo sentir la suave extremidad comenzó a frotarla.

Era bastante suave y algo esponjosa y de a poco la cola de mono se fue desenrollando de la cintura del híbrido para comenzar a menear con aparente alegría alrededor de la suave y delicada mano de la chica.

Sonrió y un pensamiento cruzo por su mente de manera tan efímera "pero que linda" había seguido así hasta que pudo escuchar como su nombre era pronunciado una y otra vez.

Alzo su vista para toparse con los orbes negro de Goten, la miraban fijamente con curiosidad genuina y tenia el cuerpo levemente torcido para poder voltear a verla con ambos de sus ojos.

Goku de igual forma observaba sin saber que decir y con la misma expresión que su hijo.

Tiffania alterno por un momento de Goten a Goku y vio que ambos tenían la misma expresión y posiblemente la misma pregunta en mente.

"Que estas haciendo?"

Sus mejillas se volvieron de un color carmesí y alejo la mano del apéndice con suma vergüenza su mirada se desvió levemente y no sabia que decir por fortuna no fue necesario.

"Que sucede Tiffania, acaso te gusta mi colita" inquirió el peli negro para acercarse a ella y hacer que su cola se posara enfrente de ella mientras se movía en el aire como si tuviese vida propia.

"S-si es muy linda" susurro la elfo y viendo por el rabillo del ojo a su amigo y su apéndice.

Las risas de Goten salieron de su boca, no eran de burla ni mucho menos simplemente era eso una risa genuina.

"conque era eso pero se puede saber que tienes de ratos siento como te me quedas mirando."

Se acerco todavía mas a la elfa y su rostro estaba a tan solo unos centímetros del de la aun apenada Tiffania que viendo su oportunidad de preguntar sobre lo que tanto la intrigaba.

"ya sabes me gustaría saber que es lo que son claro esta si no te molesta" pidió la tímida chica con sus manos juntas y en su espalda.

No hubo respuesta por pocos segundos y los nervios comenzaron a apoderarse de ella aunque.

"Claro" expreso Goten con una sonrisa, lo volteo a ver y hay lo vió su amiga veía a su padre de re-ojo que simplemente asintió sonriendo.

Ahora caía en cuenta que la mayor parte del tiempo estos dos siempre veían verse felices y sonrientes es que acaso no tienen malos días considero la chica rubia.

"Bueno por donde comienzo" comenzó a hablar Goten mientras miraba al cielo de brazos cruzados.

El rubor de la elfa a este punto era casi inexistente y su atención estaba completamente en su amigo y dejando por ahora de lado su cola de mono.

"como tu sabrás mi papa y yo no somos humanos, aunque tampoco somos de tu raza o de ninguna de este planeta" pauso por un momento su relato para observar a la chica que sin duda la sorpresa en sus ojos era muy notable.

Aun así decidió seguir cuando Tiffania lo volteo a ver y le pidió que siguiese, "como decía mi papa es de una raza guerrera llamada Sayayin y por lo que se ellos se dedicaban a la venta y conquista de planetas a veces los hacían explotar por diversion, mi papa desde bebé fue enviado al planeta donde yo nací por eso motivo para exterminar a los habitantes y conquistarlo."

Una vez mas pauso en su relato y una vez mas el rostro de hace unos momentos volvió a ella con aun mas fuerza.

Levanto un poco la cabeza para verlos y alterno su vista entre lo que ahora sabia que eran sayayins y una pensamiento no pudo evitar cruzar por su mente y ser preguntado.

"entonces ustedes..."

"No! No! No!" agito las manos Goten rápidamente y con su rostro algo nervioso "nosotros no somos así mi papa nunca hizo lo que lo mandaran a hacer y vivió en el planeta tierra, hay nací yo se podría decir que soy un híbrido jeje" se rasco su mejilla con una dedo y una sonrisa leve.

"Mi mama era humana y mi papa es un sayayin puro, ademas por lo que se nuestra raza esta casi extinta ya no quedamos muchos siendo mi papa, mi hermano mayor, mi sobrina" con sus dedos comenzó a enumerar a cuanto sayayin le viniese a la cabeza.

No notando como Tiffania aun aquella expresión aunque no tan marcada como antes y por fin encontrándole sentido a las cosas y por tan poco que se notase.

Alivio era lo que reflejaba sus facciones al haber escuchado de su amigo que no eran malos, sin duda alguna una raza tan barbárica como la sayayin era algo que no podia imaginar y mandar a bebes para tales atrocidades era algo que no entendía su ser.

Aunque recordando la pelea que Goten y Goku tuvieron la idea de destruir y asesinar a millones incluso billones no sonaba tan exagerado y fuera de la realidad.

Incluso los humanos no se comparaban a ellos y sabiendo de ante mano lo crueles que algunos podían llegar a ser.

"Trunks, Trunks grande y finalmente Vegeta, por cierto el seria algo así como el principe de los sayayins" Finalmente termino Goten con una expresión un tanto infantil.

"Bueno eso es lo que somos Tiffania."

El silencio finalmente inundo el lugar hasta que el híbrido noto como su amiga comenzó a acercársele para finalmente abrazarlo.

Sin duda eso no se lo esperaba, no sabía que hacer hasta que vio como los orbes azules de la elfa lo miraban contento, agradecido.

"Gracias por confiar en mi y decirme que eran" musito la chica con una sonrisa y aguantando la pena que sentía por tal cosa aunque esto se veía reflejado en su toque carmesí que adornaba su rostro.

"No hay problema" exclamo Goten con ambas manos detrás de la cabeza aunque sintiendo que su amiga se estaba demorando algo en su abrazo.

Finalmente me despegue de el sintiendo como la cara me ardía, trate de disimularlo un poco cuando pregunte a ambos que íbamos a hacer ahora.

Por suerte parecieron no prestarle atención al hecho de que aun seguía algo nerviosa por lo que hice y la cara aun me ardía o al menos eso parecían hacer.

No quiero parecer una encima con su hijo y menos enfrente de el me pensé para mi misma con algo de pena.

Aunque por suerte los vi como ambos se miraron con una sonrisa para comenzar a caminar hacia el pueblo.

Sin duda alguna iban a comer ya los comenzaba a conocer demasiado bien, me quede unos momentos hay parada pensando en lo increíble que me dijeron acerca de ellos, excepto por la parte de su raza y a que se dedicaban.

Eso me saco un escalofrío y agradecí que ellos no fueran así, cuando escuche que llamaban mi nombre mire como Goten se había detenido y me preguntaba que pasaba.

"No es nada" respondí con una sonrisa para comenzar a caminar y ponerme a lado de el y ambos comenzar a caminar juntos hacia Goku que se había adelantado un poco.

Voltee a verlo con el rabillo del ojo viéndolo con esa cara algo ingenua pero sonriente.

Ahora de a poco comenzó a sentir calor en mis mejillas y no era por la pena en esta ocasión sin duda alguna estaba siendo por otra cosa.

La dulce sensación en la garganta de la elfa era algo que sin duda disfrutaba sobre muchas otras cosas y la sensación de saber uno de los secretos más importantes de su amigo y su padre sin duda la hicieron sentirse especial.

La hicieron sentir que de verdad alguien le tenia confianza y la veía como una amiga, la mañana en las montañas sin duda era de admirar.

Se encontraba recostada en el verde pasto y lado suyo las prendas de ambos sayayin yacían esparcidas por el suelo.

Cuando llegaron y ella se percato que ambos comenzaron a desnudarse sin duda su rojo paso a ser un carmesí totalmente para simplemente meterse am agua y no dándose cuenta de como habían dejado a Tiffania.

Al principio trato de tapar sus ojos con ambas de sus manos aunque la curiosidad de ver a Goten desnudo la hicieron poco mas que sentirse sumamente acalorada.

Para su suerte el padre de Goten se metió al agua antes que el y por fin tenia la vista solita para ella sola y como si se pusieran de acuerdo Goku se metio al agua cuando ella abrió levemente sus manos para poder ver algo.

Juraría que vio poco o prácticamente nada del padre de su amigo sin embargo eso no sucedió con Goten ya que le vio la retaguardia y en lo mas profundo de ella no se arrepentía de un acto tan lujurioso el cual no le duro mucho pues el híbrido procedió a dar un enorme salto al agua.

Tiffania al recordar eso no pudo evitar no dejar que el rubor inundase sus mejillas y no se mentiría que otro ligero impulso de querer volverlo a ver de esa manera inundo su cuerpo una vez mas aunque en esta ocasión no de retaguardia.

Llevo ambas de sus manos a sus mejillas para comenzar a menearse en el pasto como si se tratase de una niña pequeña y diciendo en susurros.

"Contrólate!!!! Tiffania"

pero aquella vista sin duda tentaban sus sentidos de mujer y hubiese comenzado unas fantasias nada de propia de ella.

Hasta que un sonido en el aire llamo su atención, una columna de color rosa se veía a poca distancia y lo ultimo que sus ojos pudieron captar fue como aquella columna de luz desaparecía para sentir como el suelo temblo bajo sus pies y una columna de tierra levantarse haciendo que le cállese en los ojos.

Tal fenómeno le resulto sumamente familiar y la fuerte voz de una mujer le hizo erizar su piel.

"Son Goku!!!!!!!"

No podia ver absolutamente aun mantenía los ojos cerrados y la tierra en los ojos no se lo permitía hasta que sintió como alguien la levantaba del suelo.

Se sentía algo empapado y una intuición de quien era le llego a la cabeza aunque esta vez no hubo sonrojo algo similar.

Sabía que lo que estaba por venir era cosa seria y se lo confirmo cuando la misma voz de aquella mujer resonó con fuerza en sus oídos.

"EH VENIDO A ASESINARTE, SON GOKU!!!!!"

Lo último que sintió fue como se comenzaban a alzar en el cielo pues la brisa del viento azotaba su rostro con fuerza y sus cabellos y falda moviéndose en el aire solo se lo confirmaban.

"Tiffania nos vamos a alejar de aquí" exclamo la voz de Goten que sin duda la sorprendio de sobre manera ya que en esta ocasión sonaba dura, penetrante, sería.

Eso fue lo ultimo que necesito escuchar para saber que esto seria cosa seria muy a pesar de que no sabia con certeza que estaba ocurriendo.

Un "Sí" salió de sus labios con firmeza para de inmediato sentir como se dirigían volando hacia un lugar desconocido.

Sintió como ahora podia abrir sus ojos de a poco y la pregunta de Goten que si se encontraba bien la hizo sentir bastante feliz por dentro muy a pesar de la situación tan confusa para ella.

"Si estoy bien" simplemente dijo para por fin poder abrir los ojos y quedar sorprendida por la gran esfera de energía rosa a la distancia.

Ella podría decir con certeza que esa cosa parecía un mini sol y una pequeña silueta bajo ella indicaba que era la responsable de tal ataque.

"Que esta sucediendo Goten" le pregunto a su amigo para fin voltear a verlo y toparse con un semblante bastante fuerte que sin duda la volvió a impresionar.

Pero su respuesta fue sin duda desalentadora.

"Yo no se que esta pasando, Tiffania..."

Fin del capítulo.

Escrito Por Phantom Fanfics.

Todos los créditos a sus respectivos creadores.


	5. 5

Los pájaros desde hace momentos que no cantaban y el ambiente en aquella zona parecía volverse cada vez mas lento y tenso.

Cara a cara amigos del pasado una vez mas se reunían después de tantos años uno por su parte lo miraba serio, penetrante.

Sintiendo la sensación de que ese pelo castaño alborotado lo conocía de algún lugar o mas bien de cierta persona.

Mientras que la androide lo veía con aun mayor intensidad y la furia se desprendía de sus ojos.

Sus manos tan pequeñas y blancas que al contrario de su apariencia tenían la fuerza suficiente para poner ante sus pies civilizaciones enteras y con un temple increíble procedió a quitar sus anteojos y guardarlos en su bata de laboratorio.

El agua escurriendo del pelo del sayayin era claro indicio de que salió del lago lo más rápido posible y en décimas de segundo procedió a ponerse su doji lo más rápido que pudo muy a pesar de seguir empapado y sus prendas algo mojadas lo demostraban.

El simplemente espero a que la mujer hiciese lo que quería hacer para finalmente preguntar con seriedad.

"Quien eres?"

No recibió respuesta alguna y a juzgar por las facciones que se marcaron con fuerza por parte de esa mujer le dejo claro que le molesto demasiado tan simple cuestión.

Leve curiosidad inundo el ser de Goku sintiéndose genuinamente curioso por esa reacción honestamente de todas las reacciones posibles desde una arrogante y prepotente hasta una amenazadora pero de todas las posibilidades esa fue la que menos se esperaba.

Ella pareció dar un profundo suspiro dejando que todo el aire acumulado en sus pulmones fluyera fuera de su cuerpo constantemente para apaciguar su leve arranque de molestia.

"Claro que no me recuerdas" espetó con lo que Goku podría jurar que era tristeza y enojo siendo esta última la que mas marcaba su tono.

"Como que claro..." Inquirí y sintiendo como mi curiosidad aumentaba cada segundo por el constante sentimiento de nostalgia que sentía en todo mi cuerpo al ver a esa mujer y intentando recordar algo.

La androide veintiuno no respondió y simplemente procedió a ponerse en postura de pelea.

Una postura tan significativa que causo aun más impacto al sayayin que la cuestión de haber sido llamado por su nombre.

Estilo Tortuga.

Pronuncie a lo bajo y tomando en cuenta que ella sabia mi nombre sin duda ella era de la tierra pero la cuestión es...

¿De donde lo conoce? ¿Como llego hasta aquí? y muchas otras cosas recorrían el pensar del artista marcial que tuvo que asumir su postura de pelea al sentir el ki creciente en esa mujer castaña con una bata como la de...Bulma.

Ella es una científica o al menos eso parecía a ojos de Goku que ahora comenzó a examinarla detalladamente con su mirada mientras se ponia en pose de pelea.

Su mirada aun la recorría ferozmente que a este punto el aura blanquecina y aura rosa de respectivo combatiente se hicieron presentes.

Haciendo que las rocas bajo sus pies comenzaran a levitar y temblores comenzar a sentirse en toda la zona.

Finalmente los orbes negros de Goku se abrieron con algo de sorpresa al finalmente encontrar la pista que le diría quien era esa mujer o eso el creía.

Un poco debajo de su hombro izquierdo a la altura de su busto el símbolo de la patrulla roja estaba presente y todo parecía tomar mas sentido.

Excepto que la sensación de nostalgia se hizo mas fuerte en su ser y sintiendo la necesidad de recordar memorias del pasado.

De mucho antes que conociese a Milk e incluso mucho antes que conociese a Bulma.

"Como te llamas" cuestiono Goku y al menos queriendo saber el nombre de la persona con la que entraría en combate.

La mujer castaña por su parte permaneció en silencio absoluto un efímero momento hasta finalmente responder.

"Me llamo...Androide numero veintiuno."

Las miradas de ambos estaban clavadas en el otro y nadie había vuelto hablar desde que la mujer de pelos castaños había hecho mención de su nombre.

No obstante Goku analizaba todo lo que pudo saber de ella y no teniendo mas motivos para seguir su conversación esto era una pelea.

Las facciones de la androide se marcaron un poco mas y sus músculos tensándose la dejo claro que ella estaba lista para pelear.

Las ráfagas de aire se volvieron potentes y el hueco debajo de la mujer indico la enorme fuerza en la que salió disparada.

Su rodilla iba directo a la barbilla de Goku que con su palma abierta detuvo para soltar una patada de taekwondo haciendo rotar todo su cuerpo.

La cual fue bloqueado por los brazos cruzados en equis de la androide para consecutivamente ambos comenzar a intentar darse algun golpe.

La destrucción que dejaban por donde pasaban comenzaba a ser bastante notoria en un tiempo sorprendente.

En tan solo diez segundos ya habían destruido la mitad de la zona donde se encontraban y parecía que todo seguiría.

El sonido similar al de la explosión de una bomba resonó con fuerza en el lugar al momento que ambos chocaron contra el suelo fuertemente en un intercambio de agarre.

La que parecía llevarse la peor parte era la androide que su postura estaba inclinada hacia Goku que con una mirada seria mantenía el control total de la situación.

El suelo debajo de ellos cedía a la presión por el incremento de Ki de ambos y las rocas a sus alrededores se despegaban furiosas de lo que alguna vez fue su hogar.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Fue el grito de la castaña para luego posicionarse con ambas de sus piernas en el torzo de Goku y intentando hacer fuerza hacia atrás con las mismas en un intento de desprenderle de ambos brazos al peli negro que se vio forzado a emplear mas fuerza.

Ambos seguían en la misma posición y a este punto del duelo de fuerza prácticamente tenían que estar flotando sobre el suelo debido al enorme crater debajo de ellos por la presión generada.

Goku sin mas opción comenzó a pegarle en la columna con una de sus rodillas en un intento de que le soltase.

El dolor en la mujer no se hizo esperar y su mueca con dientes apretados solo resaltaba mas en el enorme esfuerzo que suponía aguantar los rodillazos de este hombre.

Ocho, Nueve, Diez y...hubiese seguido la cuenta cuando la androide finalmente decidió soltar los brazos de Goku e impulsarse hacia atras con una voltereta al tiempo que empujaba pocos metros al peli negro que lo proximo que vio fueron dos esferas de Ki viniendo hacia el.

Con sus manos desvió ambas esferas de ki al cielo y la explosion que siguió fue lo suficientemente audible para resonar en las lejanías de lo que poco a poco se convertiría en un pradera sin vida.

Los sentidos de y orbes de Goku rapidamente sintieron algo acercarse por su espalda y lo único que sintió fue otra esfera de ki que no había visto.

La explosion genero humo a su alrededor del cual salió cuando una masa de color rosa lo sujeto por la cabeza para comenzar a ser atraído hacia la androide que tenia sus manos extendidas y en la punta de sus dedos era de donde provenía esa peculiar y familiar masa.

Ciertamente Goku se sorprendio de sobre manera por aquello aunque no era tiempo de sorprenderse y en ves lo único que hacia era sostener como podia la masa del demonio majin boo y de la cual esta mujer manipulaba desde las puntas de sus dedos que estos se tornaron igualmente de un tono rosado.

Saliva y un quejido de dolor salió de boca del artista marcial al sentir el pie de la androide en su estomago y siendo mandado a volar hacia una montaña comenzando a atravesarla con su cuerpo.

El aura rosa de la castaña se veía cerca del cuerpo de Goku, demasiado cerca y unas esferas de color rosado se veían en sus palmas.

Las apunto hacia el sayayin que ahora se arrastraba por el suelo con sus pies enterrados en el mismo y viendo venir las rafagas de ki cercanas a su cuerpo.

Cuando finalmente se detuvo comenzó a repelerlas con sus manos como lo había hecho antes y las explosiones sin duda no faltaron en el lugar.

La androide quería hacer lo mismo que antes solamente que con sus manos y intento volver a sostener al sayayin con su mano.

No obstante el la sostuvo para jalarla hacia el y y soltarle un rodillazo en el estomago y un golpe de mazo en la espalda haciéndola caer al suelo.

Ella a pesar de escupir sangre y el dolor creciente en su cuerpo no se detuvo y aprovechando que Goku dejo ir su mano desde el suelo procedio a patearlo una vez en las costillas y una en la mandíbula.

Su ataque fue rechazado cuando el se cubrió con su ante brazo para luego mandar una explosión de ki destruyendo todo lo que se encontraba por delante.

Goku bajo su mano poco a poco y jurando haber visto que el ataque le había dado de lleno a esa mujer.

No obstante...

Sus ojos puede que hayan visto una cosa pero sus sentidos y percepcion decían otra.

Rápidamente se agacho inclinando su cuerpo hacia la derecha para luego soltar un codazo hacia atrás y mandar un upper cut hacia el mentón de la científica que de su boca escupió un poco mas de sangre.

Su cuerpo siendo mandando a volar fue algo que se vio como si fuese camara lenta.

Sus orbes totalmente cerrados por el dolor se abrieron con fuerza para en una maniobra en el aire caer de con los pies en el suelo.

Esto sin duda sorprendio a Goku y sus ojos levemente abiertos lo demostraron pero no dejándose llevar se volvió a poner en guardia mientras miraba como la mujer poco a poco se ponía rígida con unos ojos afilados y una mirada feroz.

Se seco con uno de sus dedos la sangre que comenzó a escurrir de su labio para luego vérsela.

Si a ella le preguntasen pareciese que Son Goku no dudaba ni un solo momento en atacarla con todo en su estado base y eso sin duda le dolió.

Sus orbes lo vieron a unos metros de ella con esa pose de pelea y rostro serio, en su cuerpo y cara se veían rasguños con sangre viéndose en esto.

Pero no era mas que eso simples heridas superficiales ella al contrarío no se puso en ninguna posee de pelea y simplemente se le quedo viendo.

Sus labios poco a poco se abrieron y la atención del artista marcial se disparo por los cielos, expectante de lo que diría.

"Conque vas con todo, no te estas conteniendo en lo mas mínimo no es asi...monito."

Los ojos y expresiones de Goku se suavizaron y la sorpresa que sintió de ser llamado así recorrió cada uno de sus nervios ademas de sentir unos pocos escalofríos descender de su columna.

Solo había una persona que usaba ese apodo en el y la última vez que lo escucho se sentía como si hubiese pasado una vida completa.

Al instante una niña con un cabello castaño y lentes algo maltratados llego a su cabeza.

Ahora que prestaba más atención su rostro y pelo eran parecidos, idénticos seria una mejor palabra para describirlo con la diferencia de que su pelo se veía mas sedoso y largo.

Ademas de un cuerpo en forma el cual aquella niña con la que vivió durante muchos años carecía y cuando se encontraron la primera vez en las montañas parecía mas un esqueleto con dos ojos y una cabeza.

Ahora que ponía mas atención su ki no era maligno en lo mas mínimo pero a cambio de el desprendia una enorme tristeza y furia que eran palpables en los rasgos de la mujer la cual estaba en completa duda si de verdad era su mejor amiga...Jade.

El lugar permanecía en un silencio de muerte mientras que la tristeza y ira de la androide iba en aumento al no recibir una respuesta y tomar ese silencio por parte de Goku que el de verdad iba con todo y no se acordaba de ella en lo mas mínimo.

"Ya veo" pronuncio con un tono tan gélido, tan frío, tan decepcionado, extendió sus brazos a sus costados y no dándose cuenta de las dudas que pasaban en la cabeza de Goku.

Su furia y tristeza no le permitían ver todo el panorama y ciertamente se comenzó a dejar llevar por lo que sentía.

Su aura de ki hizo su aparición, era tan abrasadora, tan potente, tan feroz y el incremento de su ki comenzaba a hacer que la madre naturaleza se tuviese que someter al poder de tal mujer.

Los vientos y terremotos que comenzaban a aparecer era mera causado del poder que estaba siendo liberado.

Un mano estaba frente a Goku para que no le pegase todo el viento en los ojos mientras sentia como sus pies se hundían en el suelo fruto de la presión.

El cielo comenzó a oscurecerse al tiempo que el agua y rayos comenzaban a hacer su aparición y una columna de ki rosada se levantaba imponente con todo su esplendor.

"Que Ki tan poderoso" comento el guerrero que se vio sorprendido por el poder de esta androide y de la cual una parte de el creía que era su amiga de la infancia mientras que la otra parte aun no lo podia creer.

"Goten! Goten! Goten!"

Finalmente el híbrido sayayin salió de su transe en el cual se vio sumido por la pelea que su padre sostenía con tal mujer.

"Que pasa Tiffania" cuestiono el híbrido sin voltear a verla y preguntándose quien era esa mujer debido a la creciente columna rosa a la lejanía.

"Que esta pasando..." comento la elfa que sus orbes azules no dejaban de ver a la lejanía los destrozos que estaba causando tal pelea.

Para su disgusto o preocupación recibió un "no lo se" por su amigo, fue tan severo, tan serio, tan expectante que incluso hizo que ella lo voltease a ver con sentimientos confusos al no saber como tratar con este lado de Goten.

Ese lado suyo que solo salía en situaciones de peligro y del cual ella era total ajena.

Su respiración se corto por un momento y el oxigeno que de repente carecían sus pulmones eran simples reacciones involuntarias de su cuerpo.

"Goten..." susurro a lo bajo y por momentos viéndose tentada a tomar la mano de su amigo que estaba completamente alerta ante todo.

Claro esto como un intento de relajar su corazón noble pero así como llego la idea la desecho.

Ademas de no tener la suficiente confianza de actuar así ante la actual actitud de Goten y teniendo en cuenta que sus reacciones podrían ser impredecibles.

A cambio volvió a posar sus ojos en la lejanía mientras sentía los fuertes vientos que movían su sedoso pelo junto al del híbrido en una sincronizada melodía.

"Usted puede Señor Goku" animo mentalmente la chica con sus brazos enfrente suyo intentando cubrirse lo mas posible de los feroces vientos que iban en aumento.

Una mano posándose sobre su hombro y una figura tapando la mayor parte de su cuerpo fue lo que sintió y observo al notar como Goten se ponía como escudo para que ella no se viese afectada por las ráfagas de viento y crecientes terremotos que se comenzaban a sentir cada vez mas fuerte en la zona donde ellos estaban.

Ella lo miro sorprendida y teniendo que alzar su cabeza debido a la diferencia de altura.

Hay estaba el dandole una sonrisa de medio lado y sosteniéndola por un hombro mientras que cubría una buena parte de su cuerpo y solo dejando que la cabeza se asomase para poder ver lo que sucedió.

"Gracias Goten" agradeció la elfa con una gran sonrisa por el gesto de su amigo que solamente le seguía dandole esa sonrisa de lado.

Aunque desapareció cuando el sintió el incremente del ki de su padre al igual que el de la otra persona mientras las ráfagas de viento y temblores se intensificaban aun mas.

"Buena suerte papa..." pronuncio a lo bajo con sus orbes negros ahora puestos nuevamente en el lugar responsable por tal desastre.

(Espacio en Blanco).

(Espacio en Blanco).

(Espacio en Blanco).

(Espacio en blanco).

El color de pie de la androide poco a poco comenzó a tornarse rosado, su pelo parpadeaba de castaño a blanco puro y de su espalda un apéndice de color rosado comenzaba a hacerse presente.

Su transformación sin duda sorprendió a Goku pero el poder desprendido era lo que sin duda era la cereza del pastel.

Sus gritos eran audibles a varios metros a la redonda y su postura levemente levemente curvada paso a hacerse una completamente rígida cuando su transformación finalmente se completo.

Hay estaba la androide con ropa diferente a la que tenia antes y el color de su piel y cabello siendo lo mas resaltante junto su cola que se extendía detrás de ella.

Sus ojos permanecieron azules, feroces, afilados y uno de sus dedos apunto hacia el sayayin.

"Espero que estes preparado para morir Son Goku..."

No hubo reacción alguna, ningún comentario acostumbrado ya a los tantos enemigos que dijeron aquellas mismas palabras que solo eran eso, simples palabras a pesar de que algunos estuvieron cerca de cumplirlas.

Sus se pusieron a sus costados dejando de lado su postura de pelea y en un leve quejido comenzar a elevar su poder a niveles inconmensurables.

La mujer ahora peli blanca se puso en guardia y el terremoto bajo sus pies y las rocas elevándose del suelo solo eran un prejuicio de lo que iba a suceder.

Un aura dorada envolvió al artista marcial, tan ferozmente que su pelo comenzaba a crecer poco a poco y sus cabellos tornarse dorados conforme pasaba la transformación.

Sus cejas desaparecieron, su musculatura creció y los quejidos se hacían cada ves mas fuertes.

"Super sayayin fase tres..." murmure con impresión al sentir el poder irradiando de tal transformación y del poder que el guerrero frente a mi poseía.

"HAYA VOY!!!!!!!!" Grito con fuerza y dejando bajo sus pies un camino de destruccion para aparecer detrás de la mujer que comenzo a voltear lentamente su cabeza con impresión.

Un codazo en la espalda que no pudo prever la mando volando hacia delante para Goku usando su teletransportación aparecer frente a ella y mandarla hacia el cielo de una patada en la mandíbula.

Sus dientes se apretaron con fuerza por la ferocidad del ataque aunque el ki creciente por parte del sayayin la hizo voltear para abajo y notando como en sus manos había lo que parecía un kamekameha.

El rayo azul de energía se dirigió a ella con rapidez, usando su habilidad de vuelo se detuvo a medio aire para esquivar el ataque que se dirigía a ella por ínfimos centímetros.

"GOKU!!!!!!!!!"

Fue el grito que pego cuando salio volando en picado a toda velocidad hacia el guerrero del universo siete.

Los puños chocando creo una onda de choque que se extendió a la redonda y llevándose todo a su paso.

Rodillazos, cabezazos y puñetazos era lo que pasaba entre el enfrentamiento de ambos para finalmente terminar con un puño en cada una de sus mejillas.

Ambos permanecieron en esa posición durante un tiempo hasta Goku tuvo que voltear hacia abajo al sentir como su pie era agarrado por la cola de la androide para comenzar a volar por todo el lugar mientras el sayayin intentaba zafarse.

El esfuerzo era notable al intentar desprenderse del apéndice de la androide aunque cada vez que lo intentaba esta ejercía más fuerza sobre el.

Ambos comenzaron a atravesar montañas a su paso y no viendo de otra el artistas marcial cargo dos esferas de ki para impactarlas en la espalda de la mujer que al sentir el dolor volteo a verlo para solo recibir una patada a la mejilla.

Mandándola a volar nuevamente y dejando su agarre, logro detenerse en medio vuelo para observarlo y hay estaba.

Flotando a unos metros ellos de ella con su mirada penetrante y seria ademas del aura que lo cubría lo hacia ver mucho mas imponente.

Ella por consecuente encendió su aura con furia y un grito para dejarse ir contra el artista marcial que se puso en posee de pelea esperando por su rival.

La sangre escurría de ambos y las lesiones causadas por su combate eran sumamente visibles.

La ropa desgastada y sangre fresca cubríendo el rostro de ambos durante aproximadamente cuatro minutos permanecieron en combate sin descanso alguno.

Ondas de choque aparecían y desaparecían hasta que en cierto momento un objeto caía desde el cielo siendo nada ni menos que la androide que venia en picada para luego estrellarse contra lo que ahora era un desierto y paisaje consumido en la destruccion.

"No...no puedo ganarle" comente a lo bajo con furia mientras miraba mis manos ensangrentadas.

Ella en lo mas profundo de su ser sabia que este resultado era el mas probable y es por eso que opto por un plan B.

Un lado mas científico y del cual requería todo su conocimiento y actuando tan silencioso y mortal.

Abrió su palma lentamente y usando su magia gracias a las células de majin boo apareció lo que seria su plan de contingencia.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar levemente y no era a causa del dolor o los temblores provocados por su enfrentamiento si no que al saber cual sería el resultado si se utilizaba tal objeto en contra del hombre que descendía del cielo lentamente.

Su mirada a diferencia de antes era menos agresiva, menos afilada y en cambio era mas serena.

Sus orbes ahora puestos en el artista marcial no despegaban su vista de el con sus sentidos al máximo ante un posible ataque.

El sonido de sus botas haciendo contacto con el suelo fue tan armónico que contrastaba completamente con el paisaje a su alrededor.

Permanecieron ambos parados sin hacer nada y el sayayin aun transformado en su fase tres.

Ella al ver que ningún movimiento era realizado por su oponente tenso aun nivel mayor sus músculos y apretó y cerro su palma en un puño en lo que se suponía que era su tan dichoso plan B con una mezcla de sentimientos e inseguridades al no saber si seguir o detenerse hay donde estaba para no cometer algo de lo que se pudiese arrepentir.

Aunque finalmente tomo su decision y decidió actuar pues era ahora o nunca al ver al sayayin con la guardia baja.

El suelo debajo suyo se partió nuevamente como en anteriores ocasiones y su aura de ki exploto con fuego que lo consume todo.

En su mano donde tenia lo que se suponía era su plan B se fue abriendo poco a poco pero algo andaba mal.

Ninguna reacción fue hecha por el Son ella rápidamente levantó su puño lista para mandar un golpe a la mejilla del sayayin.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca su brazo se hizo para atrás para luego empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Ella sabia que el era superior en poder y casi todo ya estaba preparada para el dolor que su cuerpo experimentaría si no previese uno de los contraataques que el realizaría.

No obstante no sintió y su puño se detuvo justo en el rostro del guerrero a unos escasos centímetros.

Ella lo miro con rabia al ver que no hizo nada y lo vio hay parada como si nada en su estado base sin su tercera transformación que de haber recibido el golpe que ella destinaba a su rostro.

Sin duda recibir ese ataque en ese estado sería fatal, ella continuo con su puño extendido y detrás del artista marcial se podia ver un camino de destrucción.

El viento creado y los cabellos de Goku aun se movían un poco y hay seguía parada sin hacer nada.

Ciertamente esto le comenzó a molestar un poco a la androide que estaría a punto de abrir sus labios para comenzar a gritar mil y un cosas.

Pero no sucedió, en cambio sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y confusion cuando el paso de una mirada casi inexpresiva a una leve sonrisa que claramente iba dirigida a ella.

Sin que ella lo supiese su mano comenzó a bajar lentamente y de esta se podia ver una enorme aguja que esperaba fuera capaz de penetrar la piel del sayayin para inyectar lo que contenía dentro.

Su ira se aplaco por un momento y se comió sus palabras en ese instante para solamente sentir momentos después una ola de sensaciones a las simples pero significativas palabras de Son.

Su mano fue llevada detrás de su cabeza y ahora con una sonrisa algo mas nerviosa dijo.

"Vaya Jade cuanto tiempo enserio que has cambiado un poco jejeje."

El silencio inundo el lugar para posterior mente ser abandona por las temblorosas y sorprendidas palabras de la androide.

"E-e-el me recuerda...?"

"claro que si como olvidaría a mi amiga aunque me costo reconocerte, pues te ves algo diferente de cuando éramos niños

¿como pasan los años no lo crees?"

Ella sinceramente no sabia como sentirse pues no estaba en sus planes que su amigo de la infancia si quiera la recordase y ahora hay estaba parado frente a ella con esa sonrisa ingenua con la cual lo recordaba.

Era la misma que cuando era un niño y el sentimiento de nostalgia no pudo ser evitado por su ser.

A este punto había agachado un poco su cabeza dejando que las risas nerviosas

del guerrero inundasen sus oidos hasta que cesaron poco a poco.

Hay fue cuando ella levanto su cabeza y en un arrebato le grito "PORQUE NO TE DEFENDISTE CUANDO TE ATAQUE!!!!!!!!"

El ningún momento dejo de sonreír y aunque esta vez su gesto era levemente mas serio su media sonrisa nunca se esfumo.

"Sabia que no me atacarías, sabia que te detendrías por eso me des transforme."

Explico con simpleza como si nada malo hubiese estado a punto de suceder aunque el no tomo en cuenta lo que había entre las manos de Jade.

Sus rasgos se arrugaron notablemente en molestia y con aun el mismo tono le grito "IDIOTA SABES QUE HUBIESE PASADO SI NO ME HUBIESE DETENIDO!!!!!!"

No hubo respuesta alguna pues el muy bien lo sabia aunque dudaba que ese ataque lo hubiese llegado a matar posiblemente y lo mas probable era que le dejara varias heridas graves en especial en su mejilla.

"Yo...podría haberte matado."

Exclamo ahora con una voz mucho menos agresiva ahora era mas baja, mas tímida, su voz ahora expresaba miedo.

Miedo de que hubiese pasado si le hubiese logrado inyectar el veneno que hizo especialmente para el y que estaba diseñado a atacar el órgano mas vulnerable del guerrero en este caso su corazón.

"No me hubiese muerto te lo aseguro lo mas seguro es que me hubieses lastimado nada mas."

Comento con ingenuidad el sayayin y no viendo el problema que esto suponía incluso si su cuerpo salía dañado.

Ella no pudo evitar no dejar escapar una risita ante el pensar tan simple de este hombre aunque al recordar nuevamente lo que tenia en su puño esa sonrisa tan pronto apareció igualmente se desvaneció.

Nuevamente su gesto se frunció notablemente pero en esta ocasión era de angustia y temor.

Ella realmente quiere asesinar a Son Goku contradiciendo todo lo que sentía y en cambio lo único que ella realmente quería desde el principio era mas que hablar con el.

No cumplir el objetivo que se le dio por el Doctor loco de la patrulla roja, ella miro su mano en la cual tenia esa jeringa dejando ver su contenido para notar que...no había nada.

No habia absolutamente nada, ella juraría que había puesto el liquido que mataría a Son Goku o tan solo eso fue una ilusión suya.

Es mas ahora que hacia memoria cuando estaba trabajando en el veneno que mataría al sayayin ella lo que realmente hizo fue crear una cura para le extraña enfermedad del corazón que el padecía.

Que en su momento y cuando se entero sintió el impulso de trabajar en un antídoto y por su puesto ir a verlo con sus propios ojos y no a través de una pantalla.

Tal ves su deseo de aquella vez le jugo una mala jugada y su mente la hizo creer que ella trabajaba en un veneno cuando solamente hizo el antídoto que el no necesitaba actualmente.

Sin duda nunca tuvo el deseo de hacerle daño a Son y de esto se dio cuenta después de pensarlo por unos largos minutos en los que ella y el no decían nada.

No obstante una mirada curiosa era apreciada en el sayayin preguntándose que tenia a su amiga tan pensativa.

Ella finalmente salió de su trance cuando sintió que el se acerco un poco mas a ella para pasar una de sus manos frente suya en mientras preguntaba si seguía hay.

El gesto fue infantil sin duda alguna aunque eso no significase que no le gustara y su risa saliendo de sus labios se lo confirmo.

Su transformación se desvaneció poco a poco para dejarla ver con su forma humana y traje de científica nuevamente pero las heridas en su cuerpo aun eran bastante notables.

Ninguna era mortal y a este punto ambos tenían sangre seca cubriendo sus rostros y cuerpo.

"entonces Jade estas bien?" volvió a cuestionar el sayayin aunque lo que recibió fue un repentino abrazo de la mujer tomando por sorpresa a Goku pues no se esperaba tal cosa.

Sin duda alguna no sabia que hacer y la cara enterrada de la mujer no le permitía ver su rostro no obstante la fuerza con la que lo ejercía fue indicio de que realmente quería hacerlo.

El poco a poco fue bajando sus brazos para comenzar a pasarlos sobre el cuerpo de la mujer que simplemente murmuro a lo bajo "Gracias..."

En el piso del lugar hay se encontraba la jeringa que seria usada o al menos esa era lo que Jade se intentaba imponer todo este tiempo y lo único que quería es que ella pudiese hablar con el y que su miedo no se volviese realidad y ese era que no la recordase.

Aunque eso se cumplió y fue efímero la escena que ahora protagonizaban los dos daba a entender otra cosa totalmente diferente.

Fin del capitulo y primera parte del fic.

Escrito por Phantom Fanfics.

Todos los derechos a sus respectivos creadores.


	6. Aviso

Que onda solo les queria informar que este es el fin de la primera parte del fic se podria decir que es solamente la introduccion y que en un tiempo lo volvere a retomar para finalizar de completo el fanfic


End file.
